


Divide and Conquer

by xCommanderPrincessx



Series: Love Is Weakness [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCommanderPrincessx/pseuds/xCommanderPrincessx
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOVE IS WEAKNESSIn the wake of Queen Nia's death her son, King Roan, commands the Ice Nation and a tentative peace has settled between the thirteen clans. Will this blessed peace prevail or is it merely the calm before the storm?Enemies lurk within every shadow, patiently awaiting  for the time to strike and poison the hearts of those wielding power in Polis. A new threat is rising as uncertainty and distrust descend upon the city, and all thirteen clans must stand united if they are to survive the days of darkness that are yet to come. Together they must stand or defeated they will fall.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Love Is Weakness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776010
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Love Is Weakness: A Sumary

Many of you requested a summary of the first story before beginning with the sequel. If you don't want to relive the slow burn then skip straight ahead to the first chapter and enjoy!

The main points to take away from the first story are Nia's death and Roan's subsequent royal status as King. Clarke decided to stay in Lexa with Polis instead of returning to Arkadia. 

Here is a more complete summary for those who would like to be reminded:

\- Clarke and Lexa march on Mount Weather and free their people. Cage escapes but Dante is captured and killed for his crimes. Peace is announced between Skaikru and Trikru. 

-Ray is an annoying asshole who hates the Grounder's and has a grudge against Clarke. He is found dead (I know you were all so upset about that) but unfortunately Clarke is blamed for the murder when she is found standing over his body. She is imprisoned but escapes with Octavia's help and moves into TonDC

-Clarke is taught how to fight and speak Trigedasleng, learning more about the Grounder's as she spends time in their camp. Turns out Indra killed Ray (plot twist). Clarke is eventually pardoned and returns to direct the camp in their time of need. 

\- Clarke and Lexa lead a mission to investigate the Panther threat that is invading from the South. They FINALLY kiss (❁'◡'❁). 

-Clarke is kidnapped by Cage. The mountain men's presence and use of reapers was driving the panthers out of their territory. Clarke is a badass and escapes, she kills Cage and is eventually rescued in the woods by Lexa who takes her back to Arkadia to be treated. 

-Lexa returns to Polis after her extended absence. Pressing matters in the city demand her attention and Clarke eventually leaves Arkadia to go to the capitol. 

-The Ice Nation have declared Skaikru an enemy and have directed their army to surround the camp in preparation for battle. 

-Clarke's servant Kyla guides her to a meeting with Roan where she asks the prince if he would help to kill his mother. He refuses, but hopes for an end to this conflict. 

-Turns out that Kyla is actually a spy working for Nia 😢 but her family has been threatened, leaving her with no choice but to report back to the Queen. Clarke uses Kyla as a double agent to learn of the Queen's plan. 

-Nia is defeated, her plan foiled, but sneaks into the tower and drugs Clarke so that she can kill her. Abby actually does something helpful and shoots the Queen to save her daughter. 

-Roan becomes King of Azgeda and their army retreats from the Skaikru camp. Clarke's friends and family return to Arkadia once the threat of war has passed but Clarke decides to stay in Polis with Lexa. OTP. 

And that's everything! This story doesn't require extensive knowledge of Love Is Weakness so don't worry over the small details. Hopefully this helped to refresh the story for some of you and now you are ready for the sequel. 

Enjoy the story and keep the comments coming, I love to hear your thoughts!


	2. A New Beginning

Almost a month had passed since the fateful death of Queen Nia, marking an end to her cruel reign over the Ice Nation. She had prioritised power over everything else, even family. With every success she hungered for even more, subjecting her people to untold horrors as she fought against the world for supreme power. Her life goal had ultimately been her downfall and now her son had taken her place. 

The relationship between Roan and his mother had been strenuous to say the least, and there certainly hadn't been any tears shed when he had heard of her demise in the capitol. It went without saying that his approach to ruling was far from what his mother would have envisioned and Azgeda could only benefit from the change of leadership. Despite the unbridled cruelty displayed by the once feared ruler, there were still those who believed in Nia's teachings, embracing her destructive views on the alliance and it's leaders.

In Polis, a fragile peace had settled over the city, bringing relief and hope to those dwelling at the heart of the expansive land. Everyone went about their business as usual, many with a lighter step as they predicted a calmer life now that the Queen's violent reign was at an end. For the time being there was no imminent threat to the city, no armies marching to claim a seat of power, and life could finally return to normality. 

These last few weeks had been some of the best for Clarke in a long time, and she had been enjoying her new life in the city with the Commander, still hardly able to believe that this was her new reality as she woke up next to the love her life every morning. Sometimes she would lie quietly and watch the normally conserved woman sleep peacefully in the early light of dawn, the steady rise and fall of her chest eventually lulling her back to sleep once more under the warm furs that covered them. 

The heat of summer was beginning to fade in favour of a cool autumn breeze, a defining change in their lives from the insanity of the summer months as well as the shifting season. Perhaps this was the dawn of a new time of relative peace and security for the alliance, but Clarke was doubtful, all she could do was enjoy the happy moments before all hell inevitably kicked off once more. 

The steady rain and grey skies of the previous two days had temporarily cleared to reveal a bright and welcome sky, just in time for the allocated day that the two leaders had set aside to spend together. All meetings and political events had been pushed forwards, taking place in a more compact period of time to allow the two woman this day to focus on each other. A rare occasion due to the responsibilities that each carried with them. 

It had taken all of their willpower to leave the warm furs of their bed behind, tempted to remain in each others arms in the solitude of their own chambers for the rest of the day, far from the outside world as if they were the only two beings in existence. 

Clarke smiled to herself as she strolled through the cobbled streets of the city, her gaze lingering on the vendors goods as she passed by each stall, her vision glazing over for a brief moment as she recalled being in the arms of her lover only a few hours earlier. 

"What are you smiling about?"

Lexa had drifted to her side unobserved, her voice breaking through the memory as Clarke refocused on the present. 

"Nothing," she said with obvious haste, biting her lip as the Commanders eyes expressed that she knew exactly what had been on the woman's mind. "I was just admiring these designs."

She was fortunate enough to be stood before a clothes vendor, although design might not have been the correct word for some of the patterns that had been inventively worked through the fabric. 

The woman behind the table smiled shyly and ducked her head in response, dark hair cascading forward to hide her face from the scrutiny of the two most powerful women in Polis. It had taken some time for Clarke to get used to such a reaction now that she was living in the city permanently, her relationship with the Commander no longer a secret to the world, rather a well known fact that demanded respect and acknowledgement. 

Within a week Lexa had been quite clear that, in her absence, Wanheda's word was to be followed as if she had given the direct order herself, assigning a personal detail to protect her lover from any who dared to act against the now prominent figure. 

"Come, you will want to see this," the Commander said softly, placing a guiding touch on the blonde's arm to direct her towards a nearby stall. Displayed on the wooden surface was a collection of beautifully crafted artwork, infused with explosions of colour that drew the eyes without clashing painfully. It was clear that someone with great skill had produced the works, a lifetime of passion and creativity fuelling the brush strokes. 

One in particular drew the blonde's attention; a golden hue accentuating the evening sky above a wide stretch of fine sand, a gentle blue ocean sweeping along the shore. 

"It's beautiful," Clarke breathed, leaning closer to admire the professional effort. 

A young man with a shaved head stood behind the table, pleased by the clear admiration that the art was receiving. 

"My mother painted it only last week. She would be overjoyed to hear such praise," he commented, gently picking the canvas up to present before her. "Take it, my mother would not forgive me if anyone else were to claim it."

For a moment Clarke considered a polite refusal but remembered the Commanders advice to accept such gifts. Turning them down could be viewed as rude or dismissive when her subjects were only attempting to express their loyalty to their leaders and the alliance that they represented. Besides, she could already picture the artwork in her room, hanging before the large table on which she analysed formal paperwork. It would be a welcome relief from the currently plain walls, her own artwork yet to be hung in decoration. 

"Thank you," she said sincerely, retrieving the piece carefully from his grip, admiring it for a moment longer before she passed it to one of her escorting guards to transport back to the tower before any harm could befall it. "Your mother is a talented woman, convey my gratitude to her the next time you see her."

The boy ducked his head compliantly, shining with pride that he had gifted Wanheda with his family artwork.

"The honour is ours."

The two prominent women soon moved on between the seemingly endless stalls of Polis, the flow of subjects eager to present their goods before them never ceasing. Turning aside from a collection of abstract pottery, Lexa leant closer to her lover so that none would overhear her words. 

"Let's return to the tower. I have prepared a gift for you."

"Lexa you-"

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to,' she interjected dismissively. "Let's go."

The Commander glided away from her lover before she could protest further and started forging a path back to the tower through the gathering of eager subjects calling to their beloved Heda. Clarke did not protest out of a lack of gratitude, quite the opposite in fact. Having Lexa in her life was the greatest gift that she could ask for, no extravagant gestures could exceed that. 

Left with no other choice, Clarke advanced through the parting crowd before she could be left behind, smiling and nodding as she hurried by those who signalled for her attention or tried to present more goods for her viewing. 

Once free of market crowds, she crossed the comparatively quiet courtyard and glimpsed the Commander poised by the stables, shaking her head lightly as she realised what was waiting for her. 

A dappled grey stallion nickered softly at the arrival of the two woman, pawing the ground expectantly to be released from the stable. 

"It's time that you received a mount of your own now that you are riding proficiently," the Commander said on Clarke's approach, a slight quirk to her lips as she recalled the hours they had spent just maintaining the blonde's balance atop a horse that exceeded the pace of a slow trot. 

That had been almost a year ago and a lot had changed since then. The blonde would never be as adept with the beasts as the Trikru warriors who had learnt the skill in their youth, but she was certainly proud of the progress that had been made. 

Clarke chuckled at the indirect humour, reaching out a hand towards the curious beast as it sniffed out any treats that might be procured. She had no food for him this time, but he did not shy away when she gently drew her hand down along his thick mane. 

"He's stunning," she finally offered, quite taken by the inquisitive eyes that flickered between the women, a stripe of deep grey running down his nose as he nuzzled against her outstretched hand. 

"He is one of the finest stallions to be bred here in Polis,' the Commander explained, 'and he will need a fitting name."

Horses were respected by the warriors who used them for transport, aware that their lives would be far more difficult without the sweeping speed that the animals provided. 

Clarke did not have to consider her choice for long, remembering Octavia's brief lecture regarding the selection of _Helios_ for her own mount. One of the books recovered from Mount Weather had contained detailed information of times long past, their people forgotten but the names living through history. 

"Apollo," she announced after only brief consideration, pleased to find that the name suited the stallion perfectly. 

"A fine name," Lexa agreed, gesturing for the stable hand to retrieve her own white mare, earning a questioning gaze from the blonde. 

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Apollo is clearly eager to venture beyond the city, where we go is for you to decide."

The two woman were soon mounted on their respective horses, proceeding through the streets of Polis at an easy walk as those travelling on the less populated side streets cleared the way for their approach. The clatter of their guards hooves echoed over the cobbles in harmony with the leaders mounts, a hushed silence falling over the group as the stones gave way to earth and they left the city streets behind them. 

"Where would you like to go?" Lexa inquired, relaxing in the saddle as she embraced the motion of the horse beneath her, virtually merging to become one with the animal.

Clarke was faring far better than she had four months ago, naturally resting atop the horse and guiding it with a steady hand without fear of falling. She could never match the seemingly instinctive skill of the Tariku warriors, but she was doing a damn good job considering her relative lack of experience. 

A multitude of ideas had presented themselves to Clarke as she mused over the possibilities. There were stunning clearings, enchanting meadows, and hidden valleys that could be explored, but one thought overshadowed the rest. 

"The coast, just like the artwork from earlier," she proposed, unable to think of a more alluring setting for their day trip together. 

Lexa nodded her agreement, knowing just the place that would satisfy the blonde's curiosity. 

"Perhaps we should test Apollo's stamina and pace," the Commander suggested, already anticipating the flurry of excuses that her lover would express, continuing before any of them could be voiced. "I'll restrain myself from taking the lead if it would make you feel better."

Lexa smirked quietly to herself as her words had the intended effect, noting how Clarke's head whipped towards her at the comment, her body tensing in preparation as her hands tightened around the slack reigns, a competitive glint in her eyes marking an acceptance to the not so subtle challenge. 

"I hope you like the view from behind," the blonde woman retorted unexpectedly with a seductive quirk of her eyebrows, responding to the subtle psychological manipulation in kind. Lexa was still processing the flirtatious banter when her lover spurred Apollo to increase his speed, leaving her to stare after them with wide eyes. 

It was in essence only a few seconds that Clarke had gained over her lover, but it was all she needed to attempt a decent head start against the far more proficient rider. A smug grin lifted her lips as she streamed ahead of their procession, the wind racing through her streaming blonde hair, making her feel more alive than she thought possible. 

The Commander was soon gaining on the brazen woman, although she maintained a steady pace behind the blonde, more intent on watching for any dangers or obstacles ahead that the exhilarated woman might have missed in her haste. They quickly progressed deeper into the rich green forest and Lexa was required to take the lead as their pace slowed, leaving the rolling hills behind them as she guided them to one her favourite coastal locations. It took almost an hour to reach their destination, but what awaited them was more than worth the journey. 

Beyond the sheer drop of the cliff lay a perfect golden beach, gentle waves lapping at the shore as the crystal blue water reflected the intense sunlight. Clarke was in awe of the view before them as her horse came to a stop and she hopped down from its back, handing the reins over to a waiting guard. 

"You took your time back there, perhaps Apollo has exceeded all of our expectations," she uttered, glimpsing the Commander appear at her side from the corner of her eye, using one hand to shield her vision from the intense sunlight now that they had emerged into the open space. 

"Or perhaps you were right and I do enjoy the view from behind," Lexa responded in a husky tone, drawing first a wide eyed stare from the blonde before it gave way to a bout of laughter as the dark haired warrior stared back with exaggerated intensity.

"Okay, you win," Clarke conceded, still smiling to herself as she returned her gaze to the beautiful landscape that was somehow even more breath taking in person than it had been in the painting, unable to turn tear her eyes away from the mesmerizing scene. 

They descended down to the beach surface, settling down on the golden sand as the midday sky remained clear with only a light breeze sweeping across the landscape. 

There was rarely enough time to make such a trip and enjoy this vibrant location, normally only briefly passing by the sweeping cliffs on various journeys between settlements on political business. It all paled in comparison to her current location where she was unable to tear her eyes away from the seemingly never ending stretch of ocean that reached out to touch the horizon, shimmering with the reflections of the midday sun.

The two women relaxed on the golden sand as their escorting guards stood a polite distance away, prepared for any danger that may present itself whilst allowing their leaders as much privacy as possible. 

Saddlebags containing supplies were laid out between them as they conversed over a light meal and a splash of wine, their laughter occasionally floating out over the expansive beach of which they were the sole occupants. 

"Titus all but turned the colour of this wine when I disagreed with him yesterday," Clarke recalled with a chuckle, remembering how the bald man had straightened in his chair, clinging to his pride as his idea was subsequently picked apart and abandoned, turning all shades of crimson as his counter argument was similarly dismissed. 

It was no secret that the Flame Keeper held a dislike for the Commander's partner, although he knew better than to convey his opinions blatantly in public, instead resorting to a simmering glare that the blonde woman simply ignored. 

A small smile quirked the Commander's lips at the memory, even as she shook her head disapprovingly at the rivalry that had sprouted between the two clashing individuals.

"Titus is one of the best Flame Keepers that has served Polis in a long time," she acknowledged, "His political reasoning may not always rational but he is a loyal subject."

"You can say that again," Clarke huffed, wondering where the man drew some of his ideas from, although on occasion he had been known to offer a viable solution that had yet to be considered. 

The blonde woman closed her eyes briefly as the conversation came to a natural end, drawing a deep breath of the salty air that cascaded over them from the gentle breeze. It was incredible how relaxed she felt in that moment, allowing herself to withdraw from the political drama's of the city and responsibility that she held for their people, dropping her guard to truly be herself in the company of her lover without the constant need to portray strength and composure. 

Lexa did not share her lovers wide-eyed awe for the stunning landscape, having witnessed it a thousand times before. Her gaze was instead fixed on the blonde woman, inconspicuously observing the contented smile as she let herself relax and listen to the soft lapping of waves against the shore. 

Life in Polis was brimming with political tension and unrest at the best of times, so it was nice to see her lover unwind in such a peaceful environment without the burden of her people weighing on her mind. 

The Commander thoughtfully rolled the tiny grains of sand between her fingers as she shared the blonde's sense of contentment. Moments like these made the struggles worthwhile, to be able to rest peacefully in the knowledge that their people were at peace, at least for the time being. Their duties would never be far away, but they could relax in the knowledge that this time was their own, uninterrupted for a short time by the never ending troubles that faced the alliance. 

In a brief moment of nostalgia, Lexa found herself recalling the moment that the blonde stranger had entered her life, once a fearsome enemy and now a faithful lover. She could not have predicted the events that had unfolded since their meeting, although she would not have changed it for the world. 

Dusting the sand from her hands, Lexa refocused on the present and spoke softly so as not to break the peaceful spell that had settled over them. 

"I've been thinking about hosting a ceremony a few months from now," she began, drawing the blondes attention to an idea that she had been considering for some time. 

"A ceremony?" 

"To celebrate the inclusion of Skaikru within the alliance. It would be something positive for our people to look forward to."

Clarke's eyes fluttered open and she turned her face towards the Commander, noting the unusually reserved approach to the topic. 

"I don't see why not," she replied after a short hesitation, sensing that there was something more to the proposal. "What aren't you saying?"

"I thought it might be best that you deliver the invitation yourself," Lexa added, gauging the reaction of the blonde who was contemplating the suggesting with care. 

"Why not send a messenger?"

For a fleeting moment she wondered whether the Commander was trying to take her away from city but quickly brushed the concept aside, knowing that the woman would never be so underhanded. 

"Clarke, it has been a month since Azgeda armies withdrew from the Skaikru camp at the King's command," Lexa prompted gently, "a month since your family and friends left Polis and returned to Arkadia whilst you chose to stay here."

"Your point?"

Clarke brushed away the sweeping blonde strands that had been blown across her face as the wind changed direction, shaking herself free of the entangling hair that in hindsight she probably should have braided before their departure. 

"In that time you have not once communicated a desire to return to Arkadia, the place that was once your home, where your family and friends reside. Why not?"

A light sigh escaped the blondes lips, her gaze returning to the ocean as if she might find an answer there. 

"I have found a place here, with you. My life in Polis is nothing like I could have ever expected, but so much more than I could've imagined."

Lexa listened attentively to the confession, remaining silent as the woman paused to order her thoughts. 

"People in Arkadia look to me like I'm so kind of mythical creature, not knowing whether to be afraid or impressed by my achievements. Their world is completely different to ours and I don't know how I fit into it anymore."

It seemed like an eternity since she had lived in Arkadia, the past year necessitating her movement back and forth from the city and the surrounding settlements as they had dealt with an incessant torrent of threats and danger. In between wars, political unrest, and an unhealthy history of being kidnapped, Clarke had not truly lived in Arkadia for longer than she cared to remember. 

"You have to go back Clarke, they're your people," Lexa said, stating aloud what they both already knew. "Your Skaikru blood ties will never be forgotten. They are your people, our people now, and they will be overjoyed at your return."

It sounded so simple. The return of a woman who had saved her people from the atrocities of the mountain men, the treacherous advances of the Azgeda army, and secured their place within an alliance that would provide them with security and safety. 

Not everyone would be so pleased to see her. Undoubtedly there would be a minority who would view her as a traitor to their people, making alliances and sharing a bed with those who they considered to be nothing more than vicious heathens. 

It was inescapable, impossible to please everyone but easier to avoid the hostile glares and false pretences that would bring nothing but trouble.

"You're right, I cannot hide in Polis forever," Clarke admitted, not even consciously aware of her avoidance of what had once been called her home, having been so swept up in the new life that the lucrative city provided. Of course she wanted to see her friends and family again, to ensure that they were thriving and living their best lives. She would never lose her will to see her people safe and happy. 

"Then it's settled. You have a few weeks yet to come to terms with the prospect and prepare an apology for your mother when she undoubtedly mentions your prolonged absence."

Clarke's tension eased as she laughed lightly at the teasing statement, already imagining the far from subtle remarks that were to come her way regarding her lack of communication with the camp. 

"I can't wait, the world has been too quiet without her lectures."

The conversation easily swept on to encompass less pressing topics, easing away from distant plans in place of light hearted tales and discussion. 

Time escaped the women as they remined engrossed with each other's company, only acknowledging the world around them when a haze of grey clouds began to invade the sky, replacing the comfortable warmth with a noticeable chill that signalled an end to their day together. 

"Thank you for today," Clarke said sincerely as they both came to the same conclusion. "For everything"

The Commander rose gracefully to her feet, patting the remnants of sand from her clothes before reaching a hand out for Clarke to grasp.

"You're welcome," she replied, pulling the woman up with one strong motion so that there was hardly an inch of space left between them. The brunette leaned forwards and captured the blonde's lips with her own, a tender kiss that conveyed more emotion than words could ever possess. 

The sea breeze arched around their merging forms, sweeping locks of brunette and blonde hair aside as their hands remained entwined between them, reluctant to let go. 

Clarke rested her forehead against her lovers, gently interlocking their fingers as she savoured the moment before it became another iconic memory that they would one day recall with joyous smiles. If only such moments could last an eternity. 

All too soon they reluctantly allowed the distance to grow, packing away their belongings in preparation for the journey back to the city. 

Regardless of what awaited them in Polis, this day would be forever remembered and cherished, adding to the collection of memories that the pair were creating around their pressing duties as leaders. They could return to Polis content in the knowledge that their time together had not been wasteful. 

The ride back to the city seemed longer than Clarke remembered, though perhaps it was her reluctance to let this day slip by that contributed to the perception. 

Just over halfway on their return journey to the city, the Commander called a halt to their advance when they reached a babbling brook, signalling that the horses should be allowed a brief moment to hydrate from the clear water. 

The group dismounted and Clarke soothingly stroked Apollo's neck as she led him to the stream, releasing his reins so that she could perch on a nearby rock with the Commander, more than enough room for the two of them to sit with shoulders brushing in the afternoon light. 

"Not quite ready to face Titus' elaborate reports?" Clarke inquired with light humour, shifting to find a comfortable position on the hard surface. No doubt the man was impatiently pacing the corridors awaiting their return. 

"Perhaps I just wanted to make this day last a little longer," the Commander responded softly, a silence falling over the couple as they wondered when they might next be able to take an entire day to themselves. You never knew what each passing day would bring and it was important to cherish every moment. 

Clarke dismissed the sense of sorrow that threatened her at the thought and rather rested her head gently against her lovers shoulder, her slightly lower vantage point giving her the perfect height at which to rest comfortably and let the peaceful forest setting wash the pressing worries away. 

The Commander dipped her head in response, her check settling against wisps of blonde hair as they let the silence fill the unsaid words between them. The guards had formed a perimeter interspersed within the surrounding trees, offering a sanctuary in which the two fearless leaders could allow themselves a moment to be nothing more than a couple in love. 

Clarke's eyes had just fluttered closed, lost in the perfection of the moment, when an unannounced whistle cut through the air, a distinct hum to the motion that cut through the gently bubbling stream and distant warbles of bird cry with violent promise.

The two woman jerked to attention at the sudden sound, sharing a mutual look of concern before they simultaneously glanced in the direction of the intrusive noise, filled with horror to witness the left-most guard stagger unsteadily as he gripped the embedded arrow that protruded from his chest. 

Another arrow swiftly followed the first, burying itself in the earth not a few metres away from the unsuspecting leaders before a third struck another guard between the eyes. 

Lexa did not need to command her warriors to take cover, the two woman already scrambling to shelter behind the nearest trees before they could fall prey to the unidentified attacker. Clarke hurriedly tucked herself behind a thick trunk, tightly holding her body behind its protective core as she glanced furtively around to assess the situation. 

It could be assumed from the relatively infrequent bursts of fire that there was only one enemy in the vicinity, although it was impossible to be certain of the fact. The only certainty was that they would eventually run out of ammunition, prompting a hasty counter attack that would presumably overwhelm their enemy. 

One of the five guards was certainly deceased, another mortally wounded, leaving three remaining warriors to protect the two woman. Not that Lexa was intending to remain far enough behind to require protecting. Rather she was already concocting her own plan, fuelled with rage at the unprovoked intrusion.

She shared a long glance with Clarke as they remained resolute in the face of ongoing enemy fire, conveying her plan with a series of gestures that would direct the group into precise placements. 

Clarke and the remaining guards nodded their understanding, silently waiting in tense anticipation for the next arrow to strike the ground. The response was immediate when the deadly bolt landed harmlessly to the left of their cover, every warrior rushing out from their shelter to advance upon the unsuspecting traitor. 

The three guards dashed in a wide arc around the suspected origin of the attacker who was now overwhelmed by the mass movement towards him and struggled to choose a target as they whipped through the undergrowth in a blur. 

Clarke leapt lithely over a protruding root as she avoided its deadly tendril, fearing a stray bolt would catch her if she was unfortunate enough to fall over the obstacle. She reached her directed cover without further delay, taking a moment to catch her breath before the next phase of the plan was enacted. 

It was now clear that the intruder had obtained a strategic cover of his own, ducking out from behind the protective vegetation with impressive speed to fell a third guard. 

The remaining two guards were successfully able to navigate around the target, foregoing cover to attempt a charge as the attacker suddenly found himself overwhelmed from all sides by the those who had only recently been his victims. 

Survival instincts quickly empowered the traitor to greater strengths and he swiftly abandoned his bow in favour of a perfectly honed blade that would provide a more suitable defence against the oncoming threats. 

He hurtled with astonishing speed towards the advancing guards, his weapon seeming to dance through the air with deadly precision as it it slashed and parried against the two attackers. He held is own only long enough for the Commander to descend into the chaos, swiftly taking charge of the situation to embed her own blade straight through the traitors back, arriving with such immense power that the man was subjected to the mortal injury before he had even acknowledged the sudden presence behind him. 

Lexa braced her leg against the fallen man and heaved her sword free from his broken body, grimacing as a spray of blood traced a deathly pattern over her shirt. 

Clarke had been poised with gun raised, ready to fire if necessary providing that there was an opportune moment to strike without injuring her own warriors. With the imminent danger now subdued, she holstered the gun and advanced to stand besides the Commander who was breathing deeply from the exertion of her charge, sword held steadily in preparation as she roughly kicked the traitor over onto his back.

To their surprise there was a satisfied smile fixed on the dying man's face, not quite what one expected to witness in the final moments of life. His lips moved minutely as he struggled to emit sound, heaving in one finally shaking breath to gather the remnants of his life force.

"For the Queen," he gurgled, the chilling words unmistakable before he erupted into a painful spasm, choking silently as the blood flooded his throat, only to fall silent when the Commander struck the final death blow. 

A sunless sky bore witness to the violent outburst, grey clouds having conquered the once clear sky to cast an ominous shadow on the land below. 

"Gather the injured and deceased," the Commander ordered after a brief pause, her expression conveying a simmering fury at the dying man's triumph. "We ride for Polis immediately."

The warriors who were still able to obey hurried to retrieve their fallen comrades, leaving only the traitor lying motionless in the undergrowth. Nature would certainly take care of him and Clarke suppressed a shudder to think of what beasts would soon pick up the scent of blood and converge on the scene. 

The two leaders didn't share another word as they returned to their horses and resumed their return journey to Polis at a far greater speed. There was no need to comment on what had just happened, there had been been no mistaking the scarification's that crisscrossed their attackers features and accompanying white war paint that streaked along his cheeks. 

This man was Azgeda, or at least he had been. Either that or someone was doing a wonderful job at framing the disgraced nation for treason. Regardless of the truth, an attack on the alliance leaders would not go unanswered and it would be a long road to discovering the commanding hand behind this violent treachery. 

The cold fury of the Commander would surely descend upon whoever had directed such a distasteful, unprovoked attack and no one in the thirteen clans would be spared her judgement. Perhaps the fragile peace had in reality been nothing more than a careful concealment of the ongoing treachery and scheming plots that continued to simmer in the hearts of their enemies. 

Clarke braced herself atop Apollo as the world sped by in a blur, lost in thoughts of the past and what was to come. The peace had been good while it had lasted, although this had been an inevitable reality. She squinted up at the darkening sky as they rode at breath-taking speed towards Polis and the political unrest that awaited them there, a grimace contorting her expression as she witnessed the black clouds advancing overhead. A storm was approaching. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**The long awaited sequel has arrived!!**

**Firstly a huge thank you for reading my stories and commenting your thoughts, I appreciate your support!** **More importantly, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many and are excited for the journey to come!**

**I will upload a chapter every week, the longer the better of course! If a chapter is relatively short I will upload two.**

**Let me know what you thought in the comments and if you have any predictions, it inspires me to create more content for you and write faster believe it or not!**

**See you all for the next chapter :D**


	3. In The Shadows

The expansive forest was not safe for a wandering individual at any time of day. Even when basking in the golden light of the onlooking sun there were creatures that lurked in wait of easy prey that might foolishly stumble across their path. Every breaking twig or rustle of leaves could be the last sound you hear. 

Creatures were not the only danger to be faced in the deceivingly peaceful environment. Any number of foes could cross your path with not a hint of mercy to be shown, valuing their lives above all else that stood in their way. These were certainly the worst kind, brimming with hatred and anger that only served to fuel deceitful actions and lies. A wolf would kill you for food. A man for sport. The true creatures of the forest tended to walk on two legs rather than four. 

At least Vaughn believed so, having come across all manner of despicable beings in his lifetime and suffered unimaginable retributions at their hand. He would rather face a wolf any day. 

Vaughn no longer held fear of what awaited him within the forest as he once had as a boy. The time of cowering in the shadows was long behind him, which was rather convenient considering his current situation. 

Long gone were the warm rays of sunlight that blessed the day, merely a fond memory as the eternal darkness overhead remained unbroken by even a single blinking star. Not that any stars would be visible through the heavy clouds that had invaded the atmosphere, seeping into position as if gathered to witness some awed spectacle on the land below. To make matters worse, a perilous fog had begun to creep between the looming trees, embracing each one silently as it advanced like an unstoppable army. 

Vaughn knew that it would not be long before the rain announced its presence, the wind beginning to pick up slightly even as the thought crossed his mind. Nature had no patience on this night as she unleashed the elements at her command. Many storms had graced these lands before, but none would stop Vaughn from going about his business. 

The black cloak draped around his form provided little protection from the unforgiving weather, but it was of little bother and he merely peered out from beneath the hood to identify his destination. Thick mud splashed over his worn boots as he trudged steadily through the undergrowth, his senses sharp and focused on his surroundings even as he ignored the incessant wind whipping at his cloak and the relentless ache in his calves. 

It was this unwavering perseverance that fuelled him onwards through the unsettled night air, until finally he found what he was looking for. A curved tree stump protruded from the ground, reaching towards the sky earnestly like a grasping limb. This was not his final destination however, and he continued past the stump until he finally reached the end of his venture. 

Before him stood a towering tree that was once mighty and proudly reigned over the lesser plants below, that was until the storm had arrived. Lightning had struck one side of the great structure, bark peeling and exploding to leave a jagged wound on its north facing edge. The ground at the base of its thick trunk had also suffered damage, large cracks tearing through the deep earth to reveal the network of roots crisscrossing beneath the surface. Wind and rain had moved much of the loosened earth and now only fissures remained by the base of the tree that bared its gnarled roots for all to see. 

Vaughn approached the injured tree, taking care where he stepped until he could advance no further. He stood as impassively as the tree before him, still and patient as he took no notice of the worsening conditions around him. He was not waiting for long. 

'Impressive that you found this place,' a cool voice cut through the night, carried on the wind that thrashed around them. 

'Your codes were well written, but decipherable under close scrutiny,' Vaughn replied evenly, not perturbed by the sudden presence behind him. He rotated slowly to face the stranger, remaining composed as he observed the distinctive scars tracing paths over her face. Only one clan were known for such facial scarification's. 'You did not summon me for idle chitchat.'

The woman's expression was unreadable, not a glimmer of emotion in her eyes as she scrutinised the cloaked figure. 

'I require your services.'

'I had guessed as much.'

The code had been intriguing, a mystery that he had felt obliged to investigate. One would not go to such secretive lengths unless they had good reason. 

'I want Wanheda to feel the pain that she has endowed upon us.'

The name was known to all, although to varying degrees of appreciation. 

'You want her dead?'

'In an ideal world. Although I doubt that you would be willing to complete such a request for me.'

Vaughn said nothing. His business was in trade, and there was nothing more valuable than his life, a life that would quickly be ended if he had the alliance commanders in his sights. 

'I thought not,' she concluded, 'Instead, I will put your famed abilities to the test within Polis. Unrest will be the first blow to shake this alliance and tear it to the ground." 

'My payment?'

Vaughn was a man of few words. If the benefits did not match the risk of the job then he could not agree to the terms. 

The Azgeda woman flashed a monstrous smile in return, baring a row of teeth like a predatory animal. Vaughn felt a flicker of unease deep in his chest at the display. 

'I believe I have an offer that you won't be able to refuse.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaughn departed from the woman's company after their brief interaction, or more accurately they both blended into the darkness and went their own separate ways. A deal had been struck and a bargain negotiated, now it was time to enact the plan. 

The storm showed no signs of easing as the agile man swept between the trees and returned to where he had safely left his horse and supplies before venturing to answer the mysterious summons. At least now he could see why the secrecy was necessary. 

He rode for two days and two nights before he reached an abandoned tunnel entrance that would lead him directly into the heart of the Polis. It was the safest route to navigate his way into the city without being stopped and questioned by the guards stationed at the perimeter. He would rather not test his ability to lie when so much rested upon his success. 

His rations were almost entirely gone, although a few scraps remained to revive his energy after the relentless travelling. Thankfully the storm had dwindled into nothing more than a light splatter of rain and the occasional rumble of thunder from overhead, nothing compared to its previous intensity. 

Vaughn turned the horse loose, a light slap on the rump spurring the beast to return into the forest. He had no need of it where he was going. The sky overhead was pitch black, although the moon graced his path with a gentle light as he approached the tunnel and stared into the eternal darkness held within. It was almost entirely hidden by the unrestrained growth of the forest encompassing its circumference, only visible to those who knew where to look. 

It seemed quiet enough and nothing stirred within its depths, although Vaughn was sure there would be some creature or other roaming within. He would not let his guard down. With no time left to waste, the mysterious man entered the tunnel fearlessly and was soon swallowed by the darkness, the dagger at his hip the only protection he possessed against whatever lurked within, beast or otherwise.

After a rather uneventful journey through the tunnel, Vaughn emerged into the heart of Polis, taking care to ensure there were no guards patrolling the street before he stepped into the open. 

He followed the path to his right, knowing the streets well after his previous dealings within the capitol. There was an agent planted within the city, Cerillia, who would be able to provide temporary supplies and an update on the city status before his work truly began. 

His path was winding and purposeful without clear direction, taking the time to ensure that none were following him before he located the small building near the edge of the city, an ideal location with few neighbours nearby to witness his arrival. 

He had met only a few others on his journey through the streets, noting how none even cast him a sideways glance as they went about their business. Some were warriors, others messengers who had no concept of daytime working hours as they roamed the sleeping city intently. 

Satisfied that he was not being observed, Vaughn silently entered the home of his contact, footsteps silent as the door swung open with a jarring creak that announced his presence to the occupant. 

'Cirilia?' he called softly, advancing slowly through the oblong room as his eyes adjusted to the near darkness within. Suspicion crept into his bones at the lack of warning systems in place that any agent would set up in case of discovery. With doubt blossoming in his chest, Vaughn left the door open behind him in case a quick get away was required. 

He could hear the blood pounding through his veins in contrast to the distinct silence within the building, paranoia prickling beneath his skin as he carefully moved through to the bedroom where he hoped to find the young woman sleeping and unaware of his presence. 

A floor board creaked beneath his left boot, startling Vaughn into a state of high alert as his gaze swept through the abandoned sleeping quarters to observe no sign of life or occupancy. Something was wrong. It was time to leave. 

Even as the idea flitted into conscious thought, there was a subtle shift of air at his back, almost unnoticeable as someone moved silent as a shadow behind him. The door heaved shut with a trembling groan as Vaughn hurriedly spun to face the intruder. 

'No Cirilia here, just me I'm afraid.'

Dark green eyes gazed out from the darkness to spear him in place with a fierce glare that was accentuated by the black smudges of war paint that adorned her cheeks. Dark brown hair was drawn back into a collection of braids that fell across the shoulder of perfectly fitted armour. 

The sharpened blade of a dagger glinted dangerously as the woman took a step closer, passing a tiny window that cast the slightest glimmer of torchlight into the building, illuminating the enemy that had been lying in wait for his arrival.

It was not the sight that Vaughn had been hoping to great him and his eyes darted nervously to the now impassable exit. 

'I've been expecting you.'

Vaughn was silently assessing the situation and did not respond immediately, weighing his options before he could make a rash decision that would only get him killed. He had a good idea of who this warrior was and, if his assumption was correct, then nothing good would come of this encounter.

'You know who I am?'

The woman had adopted a deceivingly relaxed posture although he did not doubt that she would strike faster than a serpent if he made a wrong move. 

'Yes, and someone is very keen to talk to you in person.'

Vaughn shifted imperceptibly as he balanced himself in preparation, the hidden blade attached at his wrist a comforting weight as he mentally played out the next few moments. He knew of only one person who would be able to derive such knowledge of his existence, let alone be intent on learning his secrets at a time like this and the thought quietly filled him with dread. 

'It would appear that they have underestimated my abilities if they sent you alone to capture me,' Vaughn noted, earnestly attempting to buy himself a few extra seconds in which to find some last minute inspiration. Unfortunately, there was very little filling his head other than thoughts of what these people would do to him if he were captured on this fateful night. 

'It would appear that you have underestimated me if you think that I am not capable.'

Both fell silent as they assessed each other, waiting for that defining action that would unknowingly expose some weakness in their enemies defence. The warriors reputation preceded her and she remained confident in the knowledge that this victory would almost certainly be hers. Vaughn was well aware of his verdict and prepared himself for the brief encounter that even he could not talk himself out of. 

'Is this the part where you offer me the chance to come peacefully?' 

Octavia's expression did not change but she gripped the dagger with intent as she advanced purposefully through the narrow confines of the building, confidence seeping from her very being. Vaughn tensed in readiness for what was to come, resisting the urge to take a step back as the ferocious warrior stared intently at her target. 

'No. This is the part where I kick your ass.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia emerged from the hut a few minutes later, nodding pointedly at the two guards waiting resolutely outside, stepping aside to allow them access. 

She dragged a hand slowly across her mouth as they rushed inside, scowling down at the trace of smeared blood that came away. The deceptive man had been no match for her highly trained skills, and it had been far from a challenging encounter. The bastard was all but beaten into submission when he had surprised her in close confines with a hidden blade, following the wide swipe with a hefty blow to the face. 

The busted lip was nothing compared to the chaos this traitor would have reaped on the population of Polis had he not been intercepted. Months of careful planning and manoeuvring had finally paid off. 

She scanned her surroundings once more as the guards hauled the unconscious man out of the building and threw him up onto the waiting cart, covering his limp body with a thick cover once he was restrained. As planned, this area of the city was quiet, absent of spying eyes and ears, the perfect location for a surprise attack. 

Octavia leapt onto the horse and spurred it in the direction of the tower. It would not do to go parading enemy spy's through the city before they had been questioned. Besides, the powers of Polis would want to speak to the prisoner and time was running short. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**A little bit shorter than the first so I have uploaded it earlier for you.**

**Let me know what you thought and look out for the next chapter which will be coming soon!**


	4. Checkmate

Vaughn's cheek was pressed against the dirt floor of a cell when he began to regain consciousness, squinting blearily up at his captors as they clasped manacles to his wrists and threaded the chain through an iron ring on the wall. 

"Is this how you treat all visitors to the great city?" he huffed, hating how his voice cracked weakly midway through the sentence. 

There were no windows down here, wherever here was, the only illumination cast by three flickering torches braced against the walls beyond his caged confines. The dancing flames shrouded the ferocious warrior in shadows as she waited patiently for the guards to restrain the prisoner. 

Her response was short and to the point, unwilling to engage with the traitor unnecessarily. 

"Only those who betray us."

He scoffed lightly, looking around pointedly at the otherwise empty confinement as he drew himself onto his knees, furtively hiding just how much it hurt to adopt the strenuous pose. Strength was everything to these people and he'd rather die than show weakness. 

"I thought we might be more numerous."

Octavia cast her dark gaze down upon the kneeling traitor who was now firmly restrained, the two warriors assuming their positions behind her. The pathetic man was clearly taunting her, hoping to elicit a response from his captor that would satisfy his craving for chaos and disruption. Little did he know who he was dealing with. 

"No one will hear your vile words down here," Octavia said, turning the conversation around on the unsuspecting prisoner. "You get this entire cage to yourself Vaughn, or would you prefer that I call you Shadow?"

The taunting smile on Vaughn's face crumbled in an instant as he realised just how much intel these people had on him. He had taken great care to conceal his identity throughout his life, living much like a shadow as he swept between clans, adopting a forgettable alias as he infiltrated lives and left his own subtle mark on the world. 

_Shadow_ had particular appeal to him from the very beginning, representing his ability to remain a mystery to many, even as his reputation spread between the lips of those who might have use of such talents. Perhaps this egotistical reputation had been the key to his downfall and very presence within this cell. 

It was now Octavia's turn to boast a sly smile, slowly crouching to meet the bewildered gaze at eye level. 

"We know all about you Shadow," she uttered with contempt, quietly enjoying the flicker of fear that came to life before her. "It's time to face your reckoning."

Without warning, the desperate man lurched forwards with a guttural cry, intent on inflicting his frustrations on his captors for subjecting him to this fate. The experienced warrior before him didn't even blink, pitying his futile effort as the chains holding his wrists reached their full extension, using the fools own momentum to jar him back forcefully before he could even get within arms reach. 

Octavia shook her head regretfully, wondering what horrors had led this man down such a deadly path. 

"Your legacy ends here. Just like all the others before you, gone without trace and forgotten for the rest of time."

Vaughn swallowed thickly as the woman rose to stand over him, her tone sharp and cutting before she spun on her heel and left the man alone with his grievances. 

"She doesn't scare me," Vaughn insisted hoarsely, clashing his chains dramatically to draw one final gaze from the warrior, satisfied when she appeared to bristle at the comment. "Do you hear me?"

He staggered upright with a burst of effort, his legs shaking even as he drew back his shoulders to stand tall and proud. 

"She sends her warriors and assassins to strike fear into our hearts but I am not afraid! I will not be broken into submission. Tell her that. The Shadow will not be broken!"

Octavia paused as the guard secured the door behind her, dark shadows encompassing the left side of her face as she stared back at the doomed man. For many it was akin to staring into the face of death. The famed warrior of blood and steel, with the favour of Polis' finest heightening her status further. Few stared back into those eyes and lived to see another day. 

"We shall see."

The three words were uttered without compassion, followed only by the soft footfalls on the ground as his captors turned away from him without second thought and abandoned him to the dim, isolated cell and his own raging thoughts. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Octavia emerged from the underground cell complex, taking a deep breath of the clear air, a blessed comparison to the damp, musty air below. 

"Where is she?"

"In the throne room with Indra," one warrior responded as the other remained behind to guard the prisoner.

"No time to waste then."

The tower loomed high above them, many floors standing between them and the throne room. The elevator felt slow at the best of times, excruciatingly so when such important matters were at hand. 

"We were explicitly told that no-one is to interrupt their meeting under any circumstances."

Octavia shifted impatiently as they ascended, silently urging the contraption to encounter a sudden burst of speed. 

"Don't worry, she'll want to hear about this."

After what felt like an age, they finally reached the higher levels and hurried along the narrow corridor to where the double doors marked the entrance to the throne room. Two impassive guards remained stationed in front of them, allowing access to only those who had been granted permission. 

Octavia was prepared to argue her case, however useless the attempt might be, but she was saved the effort when the large doors swung open without warning and the guards stepped aside in an instant. 

Indra nodded at her second as she emerged, barely time for a brief greeting as she swept by to carry out her own vital mission. Octavia knew better than to inquire about such matters and pushed the curiosity from her mind as she entered the throne room.

Clarke was sitting on one of the lower steps at the base of the throne, her shoulders hunched forwards with her chin resting on interlocked fingers, deep in thought before jerking her head up at the sudden intrusion. She hadn't expected company so soon, but Octavia's presence was more than welcome. 

"Well?"

The blonde was on her feet in an instant as she recognised the gleam of success in the woman's eyes, already anticipating the warriors response. 

"Everything went according to plan."

"The target?"

"Safely restrained in the cells," Octavia confirmed, observing the relieved sigh that escaped the blonde's lips at the good news. 

"Finally, everything is coming together," Clarke breathed, moving closer to the brunette to assess her status. "Any complications?"

"It went smoothly enough. He's no warrior, but the hidden blade bought him an extra second or two. All in all it was an easy win."

Clarke had expected nothing less, knowing better than most just how much Octavia had progressed in weaponry since becoming Indra's second. Few could match her passion or skill with a blade. 

"Will he be questioned tonight?" Octavia queried, testing the waters to identify just how much intel would be revealed to her. It was a matter of curiosity more than anything, understanding the perilous nature of the missions that were taking place as they spoke. 

The blonde shook her head and resumed a slow pace back and forth across the width of the room as she analysed the situation. 

"He can talk to himself for tonight, I'm sure there is plenty to think about. Besides, there a few more moves to be made before this ordeal is at an end."

Octavia was not privy to the large scale of this plan, nor did she want to be, content to do her part and witness the collective result of their success. They were so close to the conclusion that they had waited so long for. 

"Anything else that needs my attention tonight?"

"No," Clarke said promptly, more than pleased by the work that had been achieved over the last few nights. "You should get some rest while you can, before Indra has you back on her schedule."

Octavia huffed lightly, the warriors life was as glamourous as it sounded but she would not trade it for anything. 

"Thank you. You should rest as well Clarke," the warrior added as an afterthought, aware of how easy it was to loose track of the days when an operation was underway. "You're no good to anyone if you're exhausted."

Some leaders might have taken offense at the directed opinion, insulted by the forward comment that would not have been tolerated under any circumstances, but Clarke recognised friendly advice and smiled appreciatively. Few would dare to make such a comment let alone doubt her stamina. 

"Good night Octavia."

The dark haired warrior inclined her head soundlessly and turned on her heel to leave the throne room, sympathising with the responsibility that rested to heavily on so few individuals. 

Octavia did not doubt Clarke's leadership for a moment and witnessed her growing into the role with every passing day. It was a burden that few could handle let alone flourish under. 

Clarke was left to the solitary peace of the throne room once the doors had closed resolutely behind Octavia. She ascended the three steps and stepped around the prominent throne, gently brushing aside the hanging curtains and opening the jagged glass doors remnant from a period of time long ago, resting her hands on the brick wall of the balcony to look down over the vast city. 

The curvature of mountains far in the distance were hidden under a black sky, contrasting sharply with the faint glow of the city that expanded out from the tower. It was a deceivingly peaceful night after the stormy conditions that had graced the land for almost a week previously, a much needed respite from the torrent of rain and gales. 

Clarke dipped her head and let the cool breeze wash over her, calming the racing thoughts that cascaded through her mind. The past few months had stretched by to feel like a year, seemingly an age since her and Lexa had relaxed together on the beautiful beach. 

She recalled the assassination attempt in the forest that had been the first of many upsetting discoveries. The subsequent emergency meetings had revealed a network of traitors within the walls of Polis itself and the far reaching settlements, waiting quietly in the shadows for their moment to strike. 

The hateful group appeared to have originated in Azgeda territory, vengeful after the death of their Queen but patient enough to lie low until their enemies felt relaxed and were unsuspecting of attack. Since this discovery, a major mission was underway to route out these enemy threats and crush their rebellion once and for all. Months of painstakingly gathering intel and planning ahead had made the time drag by.

Lexa had been intent on destroying this treacherous network before they could do any real damage, overseeing the division of resources to track and trace these individuals, all of which had led to the current large scale operation in which warriors were attempting to take down the most prominent members of the organisation simultaneously. 

The goal was to capture these traitors alive or with necessary force if they resisted. Capturing the elusive Shadow has been a major success, but there was no telling if the other missions had shared the same fortune.

If this mission failed then the resulting fallout would be worse than any attempt that had been previously witnessed. This was to be a show of strength, a message that those who attempted to break the alliance would be met with severe consequences. 

It would be hours yet before any news returned of their success and Clarke concluded that perhaps Octavia was right and a short rest would be beneficial. It was more productive than pacing the throne room anxiously for the next few hours. 

Out there, warriors were under orders to intercept enemy spies and disrupt a plot that had been sewing seeds throughout the land ever since Nia's death. All she could do now was wait. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brief two hour sleep left Clarke feeling more invigorated than she had in days, no doubt due to the surge of adrenaline in her veins as she returned to the throne room to receive status reports from the missions.

Her pace didn't falter as the guards hurried to open the set of double doors through which she swept, her breath catching for a brief second when she saw Indra waiting in the centre of the room, blood spatters clearly visible on her armour. 

"Well?"

Indra rotated her body to follow the blonde's movements as she advanced through the spacious room. The warriors stoic expression and bloodied appearance could have meant one of two things and Clarke was apprehensive to learn of the outcome. 

"All targets have been successfully apprehended,' Indra began, inciting a burst of relief in the blonde's chest as she struggled to ignore the sensation and focus on the rest of the report. 'Four have been captured but the rest refused to be taken without bloodshed."

It was as expected. These traitors would rather die than be imprisoned indefinitely by the enemy. 

"And the Commander?"

Lexa had been organising her warriors on the ground, overseeing the operation to ensure that not a single error was made. One mistake could be their downfall, but under her guidance everything had gone to plan. 

"Dealing with the traitors as we speak."

Clarke nodded to herself thoughtfully. There was still one prisoner that had yet to be questioned and there was no point delaying the inevitable. 

"Tell Octavia to be here at first light, I require her insight into the target that she apprehended." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was almost at it's end when the blonde emerged from the tower into the quiet courtyard below, her personal security detail following close behind like silent assassins, although she she barely took notice of their presence any more. 

She was just in time to intercept a group of warriors returning from their mission, casting a swift glance over the ranks before she recognised a familiar face. 

"Lincoln!" she called out, moving away from the tower walls to draw his attention. 

Tired eyes lifted to meet her gaze, although a spark of life returned to their brown depths as he stepped away from the collection of warriors to greet her. 

"Clarke, I assume you've heard the good news?"

"Of course, this night has been a huge success for the alliance."

Lincoln frowned questioningly as he noted the slight pause to the statement, observing the tension in her face that contradicted her words. 

"But?"

Clarke sighed lightly, casually checking that no-one was listening to their conversation before she replied. 

"Sometimes I wonder whether it will be enough. For every ploy that we intercept, there is always someone else who wishes us harm."

Lincoln expressed a chuckle at her confession and it was odd to see the usually serious warrior react with a broad smile. It was a complication understood by every warrior in the midst of such uncertain times. 

"There will always be someone who wishes us harm Clarke. You have to learn to take every victory you can and enjoy the peace in between the chaos. That's how we survive. That's how we live."

Clarke was impressed with the man's wisdom at times and realised that he was right, there was no use fretting about what may or may not happen. For now they had won this fight and that was worth being proud of. 

"Thank you," she said sincerely, allowing herself a small smile before she scanned the emptying courtyard hopefully. "Where is she?"

"Taking care of an unexpected situation. I wasn't given any details," he admitted with a shrug, recalling the hushed words and fleeting surprise on the Commander's face when a messenger had come flying in from nowhere. 

"When will she return?"

"It could be an hour, or a day, it was not my place to ask," Lincoln replied, shifting as the tired ache from the last three days of duty began to settle over his body. 

"You should go and lie down before you fall down," Clarke advised, having held the warrior up for long enough. 

Lincoln smiled in thanks, uttering a quick parting farewell before he trudged after his fellow warriors for a well earned rest.

The darkness was just beginning to break as the first hints of daylight brought a new day to the city, fresh with possibility and intrigue. Right on cue, Octavia's voice could be heard drifting over the courtyard and Clarke turned her head to see the warrior reach up and place a long kiss on the lips of her lover. He uttered something amusing and Octavia laughed heartily, savouring one last lingering gaze at the tall man before lightly pushing him in the direction of the accommodation that they shared, recognising the same exhaustion that Clarke had noticed not moments ago. 

The blonde woman quelled her own disappointment that the Commander had not yet returned as Octavia paced towards her with a rare smile. 

"What have you got in store for me today then?" the dark haired warrior asked, almost bouncing to a stop at her side. 

"I think it's about time we questioned the so called Shadow," Clarke responded, watching the woman's excitement shift into a more serious expression at the thought. "Would you care to join me?"

Octavia nodded brusquely, lightly running her tongue over her busted lip as she remembered her interaction with the strange man. 

"Let's do it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vaughn's wrists were bloodied and bruised from where he had been fighting against the restraints all night, yelling demands and obscenities that either went unheard or ignored. 

He was kneeling on the floor in an attempt to centre his resolve and restore his spirit when he heard light footsteps descending into the dark pit and allowed a fleeting smile to curve his lips. 

Silence reigned supreme as the dark haired warrior that had captured him led her associate towards the cage, releasing the heavy bolts before swinging the door open invitingly to the other woman. 

Wanheda strode calmly into the cage, hands clasped behind her back as she gazed down upon her prisoner. The black shirt decorated with a laced front seemed to merge seamlessly with the dark legwear. She appearing to be more of a shadow in person than the famed man himself. 

She towered over him for a long moment as he waited for the blows to rain down before eventually realising that none were to come. Vaughn slowly raised his eyes to meet those of death herself, the tales of her destruction and power overwhelming his thoughts for the briefest of moments before he regained his senses.

"The famed Wanheda," he mocked hoarsely, his throat dry and sore from hours of pointless shouting. "I know all about you."

"Tell me who sent you here."

Vaughn chuckled to himself, coughing sharply as he throat protested against the motion.

'You will know nothing until it's too late.'

He was attempting to draw rash emotion from the woman, any sign that his words might be breaking through her impenetrable mask. He would not succeed. 

"How many of you are there?"

"You are wasting your breath."

Clarke paused and assessed the stubborn prisoner before continuing. Perhaps it was time to use his own tactics against him. 

"Did you think us foolish enough to leave the tunnel unguarded? Your entrance to this city was about as subtle as a Pauna. I find it humorous that you chose Shadow as your alias."

Vaughn was having none of it, ignoring the mocking tone in her voice and instead focusing on the anger burning in his chest as if it would wash away the pain. 

"I will reveal nothing to you!"

"If not you, then perhaps another conspirator will. It's fortunate that we captured so many of you last night, I wonder who will squeal first."

Clarke mused the notion almost to herself, but was satisfied to witness the glimpse of uncertainty in the prisoners demeanour that began to sow seeds of doubt with every passing moment. 

"Then I'm a dead man?"

"That depends on how helpful you are. If not, perhaps you will be trialled and found guilty of treason, or perhaps we won't bother with the theatrics. What do you think Octavia?"

The dark haired woman nodded her agreement, arms crossed over her chest as she looked down on the prisoner in distaste. 

"No point in keeping dead weight around when there are others who are willing to answer our questions."

Vaughn was visibly shaking as anger invaded his peaceful composure. 

"You can't just leave me down here to die like an animal! I was sent here to bring this alliance to its knees and another will only succeed where I have failed!"

"The alliance only grows stronger with your futile attempts at treachery. The only one on their knees here is you."

Vaughn choked out a laugh as he pulled uselessly against the restraints, a mad sneer curling his lips in disgust for all that he saw before him. 

"Mark my words Wanheda, my brethren will see your people cold and lifeless before the year is out. Our true Queen will ascend and life will be glorious."

Clarke did not let the icy chill in her bones show, her face a mask of indifference as the words brought a tension to her chest. An ominous warning to say the least, but the man had given her information and that's what mattered. 

She recalled the assassin who had ruined the romantic trip to the coast only a few months ago and how he had mentioned the 'Queen'. At the time she had assumed this to be a reference to Nia's death, but now she was not so certain it had anything to do with the former Queen at all. 

"A shame that you will not live to see how wrong you are."

The two locked eyes for a long moment, fire and ice fighting for a foothold to gain an advantage over the other. 

Before any further taunts or threats could be thrown, there was a commotion from above and the two woman cast there eyes up as if to gaze through the floor itself as the cell door was heaved open and a frantic voice called out to them. 

"Wanheda! Come quickly!"

The urgency in his tone was evident and Clarke fought back a shudder as she heard what might have been a scream echo from the distance. She sorely hoped that she had been mistaken. 

"I told you," Vaughn cackled, rising to his feet as Wanheda ignored him and began a hasty retreat to the surface, "You would be wise not to underestimate us."

The crazed man pulled against his restraints to continue his taunts when the fierce warrior, who had once been so calmly posed against the far wall, approached the now upright figure and sent a powerful blow from her gloved hand into his chest, sending him hurtling back down to the hard ground with a grunt of pain. 

"And you would be wise to shut the hell up," she snarled, leaving the man to writhe on the ground and clutch at his chest breathlessly as she retraced her steps back out of the cell, taking the steps two at a time as she wondered what nightmare would be awaiting them this time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading this chapter, leave a comment and let me know what you thought :D**


	5. Uprising

The faint glimmers of daylight had evolved into a soft glow splitting the sky on the horizon, a deceptively beautiful day that did not comply with the sharp tension that rippled through the world below. 

Clarke was composed and calm as she rose from the underground cell, at first shielding her eyes from the comparative brightness as the guards directed her towards the source of their unease. It soon became apparent why they had been so insistent on her presence. 

A cloaked figure was parading himself through the courtyard, strutting back and forth as if he owned the very ground beneath his feet. Scars ripped a path across his face, almost unnoticeable when the observing eye was drawn to the bloody streaks of crimson red that had been smeared over his cheeks and around glinting eyes.

He was a tall man with a slim yet athletic build, yielding a blade in either hand with obvious skill. Harsh words ripped from his lips, echoing throughout the courtyard with a haunting reverberation. Words of treason and threats of violence that promised deadly action. 

It was not his words that stopped Clarke in her tracks, eyes widening in disbelief before she was able to control her reaction, filled with shock at the nightmare that she had stumbled upon. 

Three men and two woman knelt in a row in front of the crazed stranger. The first man was barely able to remain upright as blood trickled from a wound on his head, face drawn and pale as he was unable to look away from the second man, who was on his hands and knees, heaving deep breaths as he gripped his stomach tightly in desperation to prevent the bleeding that was soaking through the dark, worn material of his shirt. 

The other three victims appeared to be in better health, remaining still and silent as they prayed to avert the wroth of the delinquent who, for the time being, was too concerned with spewing his speech to acknowledge their presence. Two guards already lay dead near the hostages, sacrificing their lives in an attempt to stop the murderous assassin. 

It was all Clarke could do to continue her path towards the hellish scene, a numbness grasping at her mind whilst she tried to focus her attention on what the man was preaching. 

'A reckoning is coming and none of you will survive the devastation!'

The rest she hadn't caught, presuming it to be the same crazed ravings.

Clarke shook herself out of her stupor, a deadly intent settling over her as she vowed to put an end to this madness. It had gone far enough. Octavia gasped lightly behind her as she witnessed the scene, just as shocked by the spectacle that lay before them. 

'Enough!' Clare commanded in a strong voice, interrupting the man mid sentence as he called for the false leaders to reveal themselves. She strode past the uncertain guards who had gathered at the edge of the courtyard, awaiting her orders on whether they should attack. The crazed man had made it clear that the hostages would die long before any warrior could approach to take his life. 

'Ah, Wanheda!' the man cried, gesturing with an arm at his creation. 'I was hoping the Commander might make an appearance but I guess you will do.'

Clarke walked purposefully towards the central scene, no hesitation in her step until the lithe man slid behind the hostages with deadly intent, his blades poised and ready to strike as he tutted disappointedly. 

'You should know better. It's just like I told your minions, if you move any closer they all die. So much as reach for your weapon and there will be consequences.'

His relaxed tone had suddenly transformed into a deadly promise, forcing Clarke to a halt as she reluctantly obeyed his direction. She was now within ten metres of the carnage if she was required to act. 

'Put your weapons down and surrender.'

She had to give him a warning, even if there was the slimmest possibility that this could end without further blood shed then she had to try, blood must not have blood as she so often preached. 

The cloaked stranger ignored her plea as he continued with his spectacle. 

'Your leaders preach peace and prosperity but they poison this city with their injustices! This blood is on their hands as is the blood of the wars to come! The city will be coated in blood, flames and misery, all because you let the likes of Wanheda bring destruction to your lives!'

Clarke wasn't the only one getting tired of the pointless preaching and she shook her head minutely as she saw Octavia attempting to circle the courtyard whilst the lunatics attention was diverted. The effort would only end in unnecessary blood shed. For now his gaze was fastened to Clarke, his blades resting lightly on the back of two hostages, not a loss that she wanted to endure. 

If he would only falter for a second, turn his gaze to the shifting warriors who glared darkly at the madman, then she could reach for her gun and take him down before he could so much as blink in surprise. 

The droning voice continued on as Clarke held her ground, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, her head clear and body prepared. 

'Death follows you Wanheda and these deaths are no different. They die in the Commander's name, in your name, in this ruin of a city. May they haunt your days and remind you of your failures.'

Any fool could see where this was going and Clarke was already reaching for her gun before he had even finished his sentence, her hand closing around its comforting weight as the final syllables fell from his lips, an expression of pure contempt and loathing contorting his face as he threw his weight forwards against the swords in his grip, a final act of defiance that would cost his life. 

Clarke levelled her gun with instinctive precision, aware that she could not afford to miss her target. She squeezed the trigger with such certainty, the shattering boom of the gun ripping through the courtyard as she unloaded her ammunition into the violent traitor, hours of training honing her skills to unleash hell on the assailant. 

His face contorted in agony as the bullets pierced flesh and bone, the sheer force pushing him away from the remaining hostages even as he miraculously remained upright, swaying unsteadily as his body communicated the damage to his brain. 

A delirious grin curved his lips even as blood trickled from the the corner of his mouth, a dead man walking as the seconds drew by like minutes. The swords had long since dropped to the ground, their curved edges gleaming with blood as they lay abandoned at his feet.

The blood was roaring through Clarke's head, pounding a ferocious beat against her skull as the echoing shots seemed to ring through her very core. For a ludicrous moment she expected the man to resume his preaching, continue his carnage as if nothing had happened, her mind clouded with the images of crimson red streaking onto the cobblestones. 

It took another second for the blonde woman to realise that the pounding in her head was not the pure force of her beating heart, rather the rhythmic patter of hoof beats that now clattered to a stop in the courtyard, spurred to greater speeds by the violent gunfire that had been heard throughout the city. 

The traitor could fight against his body no longer, his determination failing as his broken body quivered in defeat and he collapsed to his knees, white eyes rolling back into sockets before he lurched to the side, falling still as his blood seeped to mix with that of those he had only moments ago inflicted such suffering against. 

Clarke had remained frozen in place, gun raised in preparation for any counter attack, her breath catching when the man dropped like a stone to reveal the party of warriors that had returned in time to witness the bloodshed, at the head of which was the Commander, seated atop her brilliant white mare as she observed the carnage that had taken place within the heart of her city.

Dark green eyes held concern and anger for what they saw, rising from the mayhem to meet the wide blue eyes that conveyed such emotion over the nightmare that lay between them. The world was silent as those gathered spared a second to process the overwhelming shock that gripped their hearts at such a brutal display. 

Her surprise at witnessing the Commander's presence was overshadowed by the subsequent confusion at witnessing the man who rode at her side, white war paint and familiar scars identifying King Roan of Azgeda, perched atop his own chestnut stallion that shifted nervously from the commotion. 

There was no time to question his presence in the city as Clarke drew a sharp breath and hurriedly returned the gun to its holster as she rushed forwards to the bloody scene. She knelt besides one of the victims without thought, not caring for the crimson stains that would seep into her clothes as she furtively attempted to identify a pulse or sign of life in the unmoving warrior. Nothing. 

She refused to be deterred and systematically moved between the three mortally wounded victims, doing her best to cling onto some appearance of composure as she desperately hoped for even the faintest flicker of hope that they still clung to life. 

The world had erupted into chaos around her, guards shouting directions and attempting to clear the courtyard as horrified onlookers gathered, drawn by the loud cries and erupting gunfire before they were quickly ushered away. Clarke faintly recognised Octavia's voice calling out instructions, the blur of the world around her fading until it was just her and the bodies on the ground. There was nothing more that she could do. 

Two hostages had emerged from the conflict with non-fatal injuries and had wasted no time in stumbling away from the scene where they were intercepted by a medic to assess their injuries. At least some had managed to escape with their lives, Clarke thought to herself in a daze, rising to her feet as she recognised the absence of life before her, unable to crush the haunting thought that perhaps they would have survived had she acted differently. 

A light touch on her shoulder caused her to jump violently, instantly scolding herself for such a reaction as she tried to make sense of the world around her. She was no stranger to death, but this had hit differently. 

'Clarke?'

She turned expectantly, hoping to fall into the gaze of her lover, but instead found Octavia observing her with concern, lowering her hand when the blonde woman shied away from the touch. 

'Are you okay?'

The warrior wore an almost undecipherable expression, but even she could not hide the wide eyed response to the woman's appearance as she witnessed the state of her clothes.

'Fine,' Clarke responded forcefully, her scope of vision widening as she left the depths of her own mind to observe the world around her. Octavia was not the only one to watch her with wide eyes, although they were cautiously subtle about their observation. 

A quick glance down confirmed the ghastly sight that she had pictured, blood of the deceased soaking her sleeves and trousers from where she had knelt determinedly, an image that many would not soon forget. 

Ignoring the gazes drawn to her stark appearance, Clarke looked out over the courtyard once more to glimpse the Commander being swarmed by a crowd of warriors and aides, all seeking orders and direction in the aftermath of the bloody event. Lexa was directing her subjects with absolute authority, firing orders with the ease of an experienced leader even as her eyes sought out the one person that she truly wanted to be speaking to. 

Clarke turned away from the chaotic scene and allowed herself to blend into the rush of warriors that were surging around the courtyard, not wanting to face the torrent of questions and accusations that would no doubt be thrown around in the wake of this disaster. 

In that moment she was focused solely on the burning rage that swept away any guilt or sorrow that remained, fuelled incessantly by the unforgettable images of death and carnage that were now seared into her mind. 

This treachery had gone on long enough. These brutal traitors would stop at nothing until the alliance was nothing but ash on the ground at their feet. No amount of reasoning could infiltrate or change their perverse views, and such acts of violence could not be overlooked. 

With the blood of the deceased still fresh on her clothes, Clarke stalked towards the cells with a deadly gleam in her eye, intent on claiming answers from the one man who could provide them. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A shorter chapter this time but I will upload the next one in a few days!**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	6. Fractures

Clarke stormed towards the cells with rage in her heart, the face of the fallen victims fresh on her mind. Those deaths had been unnecessary and she would see that there were no more. 

"Hey...Clarke!"

Hurried footsteps could be heard rushing to catch up with the blonde who refused to acknowledge the woman. She would not be talked down, not this time. An outstretched hand caught the blonde's arm and successfully spun her around, prepared for the glow of annoyance that burnt within the blue eyes. 

'What do you want Octavia?' 

The brunette warrior quickly released the tense woman who had little choice but to address her.

'This is not the time to be interrogating a prisoner and you know it,' she responded somewhat breathlessly, having raced after the woman who had not been so subtle about her exit from the courtyard. 

'There will never be a perfect opportunity and I'm not in the mood to be gracious to our enemy.'

Clarke's words were clipped with anger and she knew that this was not Octavia's fault but someone had to answer for what had happened today. The brunette recognised the stubborn will and said the one thing that was guaranteed to break through the rash mindset. 

'The Commander will wish to speak to you. Why not clean yourself up and calm down before you do something you'll regret,' she advised gently, relieved to see a glimmer of clarity return to the blonde's eyes as she recognised the sense in the suggestion. 

After a long moment the blonde woman nodded and began to utter a brief apology. 

'Don't worry about it,' Octavia said dismissively, 'these last few months have been tough on everyone.'

Anger continued to burn ferociously in Clarke's chest but she was thinking clearly now. She had no idea what she would have done to draw the secrets from their prisoner but she didn't want to dwell on the possibilities. 

With a grateful smile at the warrior, Clarke retraced her steps back to the tower and mentally prepared for the inevitable discussion with her lover. There was much that they needed to discuss. 

She emerged from the elevator at the upper levels of the tower and was suitably impressed by how the attending maid covered her initial surprise with a calm exterior, inquiring if she could be of any assistance in an even tone that betrayed no reaction to the woman's dishevelled state. A hot bath was necessary to cleanse the days events away, and the maid hurried to set about preparing the water. 

On this rare occasion, Clarke had returned to her old room instead of the chambers that she now shared with the Commander on the highest level of the tower, not wanting to transfer the stench of death and violence to their place of rest.

She stood resolutely by the window and watched the goings on down below until she could look no longer, relieved when she finally turned back to find a full tub of steaming water waiting for her, directing the maid to leave so that she could bathe in peace, firmly locking the door to ensure her solitude.

At a second glance she noticed the trail of faint boot marks mapping her journey into the room and quickly kicked the incriminating items from her feet, abandoning them on the ground to be discarded after her bath. It was quite possible that she had left a similar track throughout the tower and was not surprised when a light knock sounded on the door not a few moments later.

There was only one person who would disturb her at a time like this.

Clarke returned to the door and lifted the latch, silently moving back to the centre of the room as she resumed the task of removing her ruined clothes. The Commander entered wordlessly and shut the door, having already returned to their chambers to abandon her formal war attire and adopt a more comfortable outfit now that the imminent threat had been dealt with.

She dropped a spare change of clothes on the bed for her lover, a thought that hadn't even crossed Clarke's mind as she remained occupied with wriggling out of her stained trousers, discarding them alongside the abandoned boots.

The silence between them was not uncomfortable, it was merely a consequence of not knowing where to begin. There was a lot to say but this was not the time to say it. Lexa approached with gliding steps and brushed her lovers hands aside to grasp the hem of her bloodied shirt. 

'We have a lot to catch up on,' she stated, carefully pulling the material over the blondes head and outstretched arms, delicately transferring the ruined shirt to the pile of similarly bloodied items.

'I know,' Clarke murmured, removing the last items of clothing before slipping into the hot water with a sigh as Lexa called for the maid to remove the discarded materials. The heat quickly unravelled the tension of her tight muscles and calmed her racing thoughts as she barely even noticed the maid come and go.

'Are you okay?'

'It's been a long day,' Clarke sighed, recognising the tint of concern lacing the question. In reality it had been a long few months but this was her life now. She had wanted more responsibility and she had certainly found it. 

'I have arranged to dine with King Roan over a meal if you would join us. I believe he has some information that may cast light upon what occurred here.'

Lexa stepped around the tub, grasping the washcloth that lay abandoned on the side and drew up a seat beside the blonde who was propped up against the wooden rim, her head back and eyes closed as she welcomed the burning heat. 

'You saved two lives today, don't let factors out of your control lessen that', the Commander prompted when her lover merely responded with a slight nod, gently drawing the cloth across a blood stained cheek from where the woman had unconsciously drawn a hand over her face without thinking.

'I know, but it doesn't always feel like a victory.'

'Our time here is too fleeting to be wasting it stuck in the past, wondering if we could have acted differently and changed the pattern of events. You did what you had to, what you felt was right, and I think you underestimate yourself.'

Clarke opened her eyes and turned her head to gauge the Commander's expression, smiling lightly at the advice that flowed so easily from the experienced woman. 

'How could I argue with such wisdom,' the blonde uttered, her spirits lifting at the kind words. Lexa never failed to make her feel better, even in her darkest moments. 

The Commander abandoned the cloth as the final traces of blood were wiped away and leaned in to plant a light kiss on the blonde's lips, letting it linger for a moment before rising to leave. 

'You can't,' she responded with gleam of amusement in her eye. 'We'll be in the dining hall when you're ready.'

Clarke watched the woman slip out of her room, once jarring thoughts now calmed after the interaction. Her lover knew better than anyone how she was feeling and how to restore clarity to such irrational thinking. 

The heat from the bath was helping her to relax further and she considered how much time could be reasonably spent in the blissful water before joining what was likely to be a politically challenging breakfast meeting. 

The joyous news of the successful missions had soon been left behind after the interrogation of the prisoner and horrific events in the courtyard. There was a lot of information that Clarke had yet to process, to even understand, and barely enough time to do so. 

If she were to brief both the Commander and King Roan over a meal then she had to order her thoughts before that could be accomplished. She lay in the tub for a few moments longer to mentally prepare, trying to organise her thoughts into a coherent structure. 

Vaughn had inadvertently given away far more information than he had known, letting his anger betray his composed responses until he was virtually showering her with vital information that he assumed her to already know.

Most striking were the comments regarding the true Queen who was allegedly to take over this land and rule in their absence. Whatever that meant. It was concerning to consider whether this was a dangerous threat or just some power hungry individual inciting the masses. Whether anything could come of it was not yet clear.

With Nia dead, the prospect of another crazed Azgeda uprising was a sour thought that would only stir up further trouble in Polis, trouble that they did not need. 

Furthermore, the crazed man in the courtyard had proclaimed that a reckoning was upon them, that none would survive its devastation. One could only wonder if there was some link between the two, some connection that could bring the pieces together. Perhaps Roan had greater knowledge on the subject that could enlighten the leaders as to the extent of this new threat. 

Clarke reluctantly drew herself up from the water before she could change her mind and stepped out of the now murky liquid. She hurriedly pulled on the set of clothes that Lexa had provided, pleased to finally be clean and presentable once more. Her hair required only minimal attention to restore straight blonde strands as opposed to the few matted sections that had been present, carefully working her fingers through the knots until she was satisfied.

The woman staring back at her in the mirror was the embodiment of confidence and control, a far cry from how she sometimes felt but it was what others saw that truly mattered. She smoothed down the fitted top and decided against the jacket, finding the lined material to provide enough warmth already.

Satisfied with her appearance, Clarke left the room with a stifled yawn, hoping that this meal would not be extensive. She had hardly slept over the last few days and was more than ready to retire to her bed. 

It had been a a long time since she had last seen the King. Roan had only just risen to power after the death of his mother when they had last spoken. Since then he had reigned over Azgeda and attempted to restore peace to the once divided nation. She could only wonder how successful his attempts had been considering the recent events. 

She hesitated for only a moment outside the dining hall, taking a breath to steady herself before quietly slipping inside, instantly feeling the burst of warmth from within. The cool autumn weather was virtually forgotten as a fresh fire fought away the cold air that threatened to invade. The warm scent of food was next to hit her senses, reminding her how long it had been since she had enjoyed a decent meal. There had been no time for luxurious dinner events when the stakes were so high. 

Roan and Lexa were already seated, the Commander at the very far end with the King positioned to her left, his legs stretched out as he lounged back into the seat. A platter of food had already been presented before them, an assortment that made Clarke's mouth water. 

'Ah, there you are!' Roan called out, noticing the woman's quiet entrance. 'Let us feast and discuss matters before the morning is gone.'

Clarke sat to the Commanders right hand side on the longer stretch of table, smiling lightly as she pulled up the chair. Manners dictated that she exhibit at least mild interest for this meeting even if she would rather be anywhere else. 

'A lot has changed since we last spoke,' she said, observing the former prince as he helped himself to the assortment of food. Many months had passed since their last encounter and they were virtually different people now. 

'Indeed,' he replied, throwing some berries into his mouth with uncanny precision as he pulled a full plate towards him. 'You have risen to the height of power Wanheda. It suits you.'

Clarke didn't know how to respond to that and silently reached for her own meal as Lexa brought the topic of conversation to more pressing matters. 

'Roan has been investigating the treacherous warriors from his clan who have been vying for an end to the alliance,' she addressed the blonde, ignoring the platter of food in favour of conversation. 

Her words were chosen carefully, but her tone conveyed an underlying displeasure that the King had not communicated his suspicions with her earlier. 

'I traced their network here and came to warn you of the threat, but you were far more prepared than I gave you credit for,' the King offered, letting the comment slide by unaddressed. 

The interception of multiple enemy threats had been a huge success to the alliance but it had become clear that they had not all been apprehended when the bloodthirsty man had decided to take vengeance on innocents in the courtyard. There was no telling how many enemies had managed to escape unscathed. It didn't bear thinking about. 

Roan had continued to speak but the blonde hadn't heard a single word as she become lost in her own musings, focusing with effort on the conversation once more as he addressed her directly. 

'It was a rather unexpected welcome back to Polis,' he noted, lifting dark eyes to meet Clarke's stare. 'You certainly embodied your title, Wanheda.'

The blonde woman took a long sip of the provided water, refraining from a rash response that would only appear rude and unnecessary. She had no patience for such blunt remarks after all that had occurred. 

'Lives were in danger and I did what I had to,' she stated, smothering her displeasure at the use of her alternate title in such a pointed manner. He was aware of her disapproval but did not seem to care. 

'I never said that I disagreed with your action, in fact I was suitably impressed by how you handled the situation.'

Clarke inclined her head in thanks, fearing that words would betray her true feelings on the matter. It was coming apparent with every passing second that this tragedy might just have been avoided had the King felt it necessary to keep them informed of the tensions brewing in Azgeda territory. Now they would never know. 

'Regardless, we must ensure that this puts an end to the matter,' Lexa interjected, sensing the growing tension between the pair. She would not let this civil meal dissolve into conflict, this was about making peace not starting a war. 

Every clan would have to remain vigilant if there was any chance of preventing a similar violation in the future. If the traitors were to strike again then Polis would need to be both well informed and well defended. 

'The situation in Azgeda territory is well in hand,' Roan explained, confident in the arrangements that he had made to investigate the treacherous group. 'The majority of my people accept the change in leadership and those who don't will be dealt with appropriately.'

Clarke chewed silently on a handful of berries, eyes fixed to the table as she considered her next words carefully. 

'Perhaps you will keep us informed of your findings this time,' she eventually presented, steadily meeting the heavy gaze that turned away from the Commander in favour of the displeased blonde. 

Roan arched a thick eyebrow, translating the hidden accusation in her words. 

'You believe this tragedy is my fault?'

Tension crackled in the air like electricity and Clarke almost expected her lover to jump in and resolve the situation before any harm could be caused. Rather the Commander merely remained silent, impassively observing the interaction and awaiting its conclusion. 

'Yes, as it is mine,' Clarke confessed, maintaining an even tone that wouldn't provoke the man. 'We all share the burden of what happened here and we can not allow it to happen again. An alliance won't save us if we don't honour it.'

Roan mulled over the diplomatic statement, slowly resuming his meal when he realised that the woman was not attacking or accusing him of failure. Perhaps events would have been different had they acted sooner. 

'You have my word Wanheda, you will know of any threat in Azgeda the moment I hear of it.'

There was no quelling the fire of fury that raged within the blonde after the horrific events that had taken place that day but perhaps this would go some way to smothering it. If this threat continued to act against the alliance then action would be necessary. Roan was essential to peace with the Azgeda nation and his cooperation would ensure that these traitors would never commit such atrocious acts ever again. 

The Commander smiled briefly at the blonde, unnoticed by the King who was reaching for a second helping. She was quietly impressed with how the situation had been handled. Roan could not forget his place within the alliance nor shirk his duties to his Commander, not if he wanted to stay in power. 

'Speaking of the alliance, have you considered my offer Roan?' 

In preparation for the ceremony to celebrate Skaikru's initiation into the alliance, Lexa had invited all clan leaders and accompanying warriors to join the event. It could only aid in solidifying the peace between them. 

'I would be honoured to attend,' Roan confirmed, his well mannered demeanour returning as he addressed the Commander. 

Clarke had all but forgotten about the ceremony that was soon to take place within the city. It hardly seemed important with everything else that had occurred but it was an essential part of maintaining peace. It reminded her of the promise that she had made to Lexa, how she would travel to Arkadia herself to accompany her people on their journey. 

The event had been rescheduled in light of recent political challenges and had been pushed back. It was due to take place a week later and Clarke was far from excited at the prospect of returning to Arkadia in the next few days. It would be her first time returning to the camp since she had taken residence at Polis.

'A room will be provided for you in the meantime,' Lexa insisted, extending hospitality to her honoured guest. Despite their differences, he was still King of Azgeda and deserved a certain level of respect. 

The two continued to converse for a while longer as Clarke remained quiet and listened half heartedly, pushing food around the plate thoughtlessly. She had contributed sufficiently and the prospect of her return to Arcadia had further incited a lack of interest in this pointless conversation. It was nothing personal against the King. In fact Clarke had found herself taking quite a liking to the man of few words and found him far preferable to the previous ruler of Azgeda. 

With his stomach full and the meeting complete, Roan politely excused himself from the meal, ready to retire to his temporary chambers after his extensive journey. 

'It was a pleasure to speak to you both again,' he incited, scraping the wooden chair back over the floor. 'Commander. Wanheda.'

Roan inclined his head to each of them in turn before exiting the dining hall. 

Clarke couldn't help but be relieved at his absence, abandoning her futile efforts at appearing interested in her food and slumped back into the chair. Lexa observed her with an inscrutable expression, recognising what was weighing on her lovers mind. 

'You have a few days yet until your return to Arkadia.'

It was not the timeframe that deterred the blonde from the upcoming journey, but the knowledge that it was a secondary priority in comparison to the conflict that had taken place between the alliance and these traitors. There was much to be done and Clarke would rather remain in the city rather than waste time acting as a diplomatic envoy at Arkadia.

'I could be of more help here, to you and the city.'

'The threat has been dealt with. Peace between our people must be maintained, it is more important now than ever before.'

Lexa spoke the truth. With the alliance in such a precarious position after these attacks, peace between the clans was more important than ever before. Only in unity could they defeat these traitors and dismantle their plans. 

The reluctance was clear to see on the blonde's face and Lexa was yet to determine the exact reason for it. 

'Take a day to yourself and prepare for the journey,' she suggested, sympathising with the weight of responsibility that her lover carried with her. 'It will be good for you to see family and friends again.'

Perhaps a visit to her old home was just what the blonde needed. A reminder of the people that she was fighting to protect, those that she had left behind to pursue a position within Polis. It would be a welcome break from the political unease that had been rife throughout the city, but there was no guarantee that the camp would not be experiencing its own problems. 

Clarke lifted her eyes from the table and Lexa was pleased to see a familiar shine of life returning to their depths. 'I'll send them your best wishes.'

Lexa huffed a laugh at the prospect. 'They'll be honoured, I'm sure.'

'They should be,' Clarke replied with a small smile, both women far from oblivious to the lack of fond emotion directed towards the Commander from the inhabitants of Arkadia. There had been too many altercations between them to expect anything more, but it was a relation that required extensive work. 

The Commander didn't need Skaikru to adore her, only to follow the Alliance rules and respect her leadership. Clarke could see to the rest. There had been no recent altercations with the newest addition to the alliance but it would be interesting to learn how attitudes within the camp had changed over the past few months since Clarke had remained in Polis.

'Anyway, it's been days since I've slept for more than a few hours,' Clarke admitted, her voice echoing with fatigue as she stretched and rose from her chair. 'If there's nothing else?'

Lexa shook her head, unwilling to keep the woman any longer when she was clearly in need of rest. 'Get some sleep, you'll need to be well rested before your journey.'

'What about you?' Clarke replied, unable to abandon a sense of guilt that she was leaving her lover to deal with the aftermath of events in the courtyard. 

'I have some public inquiries to address and some minor political concerns to rectify, nothing that I can't handle.'

The statement was vague but Lexa had intended it to be so, not that the tired blonde noticed either way, smiling lopsidedly and nodding in appeasement before slipping out of the room. 

A few moments passed as the Commander waited for the woman to reach a reasonable distance before calling to the guard stationed outside. He entered without pause as his leader pushed aside her untouched food and stood to address her subject. 

'I want full reports from every warrior who attended the courtyard this morning. Have them gathered in the throne room within the hour for my inspection.'

The warrior nodded his understanding and left to carry out his instructions. 

The Commander may have been dismissive of the brutal events with her lover, but she was eager to investigate the matter further. Despite Roan's assurances of control within Azgeda territory, she could not sit back and ignore the treacherous schemes that had been unravelling within Polis recently. If the city were at risk then there was no time to waste, action had to be taken and someone would have to pay. 

First hand accounts of the violence would affirm Clarke's description of what had taken place and shed light on how it had been allowed to happen. Once that had been dealt, a visit to the cells was in order to speak to the captured prisoners. This Vaughn in particular had been noted to have extensive dealings with the traitors and he had yet to suffer the consequences of his actions.

=========================================================================

**Thanks for reading this chapter, leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)**

**Thanks for your support. Hope you're all well!**


	7. Concealing Truth

Arkadia had changed notably in the extended time period that Clarke had been absent and she was quietly impressed by the improvements that had been made to the defensive structures and surrounding area when she returned. 

The first surprise greeting the Skaikru leader as they approached the tree line was a sight that she had not seen before; her people openly roaming outside the camp, naturally under careful observation of a guard detail. Life outside the electric fence had once appeared to be impossible, but with peace came prosperity and Arkadia was no exception. 

Clarke's group had already passed through a stationed checkpoint as the forest had thinned, drawing wide eyed stares from the Ark guards who had stepped aside after a brief communication with the Chancellor to inform her that the elusive Skaikru leader had returned. 

When Clarke had last visited, Arkadia had been tightly secured and on the defensive against highly probable attacks from the Ice Nation. People had been scared to venture into the courtyard let alone consider exploring outside the protective gate. 

The camp was now more secure than ever as a scattering of individuals took advantage of the tranquillity of the nearby lake, others seated on the sloping incline as they enjoyed a midday meal in the moderately mild weather. It would be one of their last opportunities to do so before the cold winds and persistent rain settled over the land, forcing the carefree inhabitants back into the confines of the Ark. 

Clarke was initially taken aback at the sight but felt her heart swell with pride at the evident accomplishments of her people. They hadn't been idle over the last few months, that was clear to see. 

A second surprise overwhelmed the first when a thrumming roar echoed towards them, promptly followed by a gleam of metal when an unknown structure tore from the gates of Arkadia and hurtled down the carefully forged path towards her. 

The six guards accompanying Clarke were rightly distrustful and would have adopted defensive positions around her had she not briefly commanded them to remain calm, holding confidence that her people would not approach with open hostility. 

A sputtering vehicle veered across the uneven landscape as Clarke dismounted gracefully, barely having drifted to a stop in front of them when Bellamy leapt from his seat, a welcoming smile gracing his features as his boots landed heavily in the dirt.

"Clarke! Welcome back," he offered, naturally stepping forwards to hug the woman but refrained when his advance received suspicious stares from her accompanying guards, settling for grasping her arm instead with some semblance of formality. 

"You've been busy," Clarke said with a hint of awe, glancing over her friends shoulder to observe the recovered vehicle that had been nothing but useless scraps the last time she had seen it. 

Bellamy nodded with pride and gestured casually to the vehicle behind him. "If you're impressed by the Rover then just wait until you get inside the camp, it's quite different now."

Four Ark guards within the Rover peered out through the glass window curiously as all eyes turned towards them but made no move to join the interaction. Clarke didn't recognise them and she could already imagine how different the camp interior was going to be if this was anything to go by.

"You can give me the grand tour now if you'd like," Clarke said, looking back at her friend when a flash of realisation led to wide eyed surprise as she took note of his smart uniform. "You're a guardsman now?"

"Soon to be chief guard if I keep up the good work," he confirmed, flashing the girl an apologetic smile when he brought their conversation to the end. "Which means I should probably get this patrol underway before my shift ends."

He was already backing away from the newcomers, pulling opening the Rover door as he waved briefly at his friend. 

"The Chancellor's waiting at the gate for you. I'll come and find you afterwards, we've got a lot to catch up on," he said in farewell, ducking back into the vehicle without delay before speeding off into the forest, kicking up a cloud of dust in it's wake. 

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, briefly glancing over her shoulder to watch the Rover drift easily through the forest, it's roaring engine still audible even as she climbed back onto her horse and continued the final stretch of their journey to the main gate.

The six warriors in her guard were similarly on horseback, the only effective method of transportation that carried them from Polis to Arkadia within reasonable time constraints. Their approach made quite the spectacle to the surrounding people who were watching their progress with wide eyes, some with obvious awe and surprise, others with reserved suspicion.

A visit from their peaceful neighbours was a rare occurrence and usually signalled the beginning of political drama or conflict within the alliance, not a prospect that anyone was fond of. 

Clarke ignored the lingering stares and kept her gaze straight ahead towards the open gate, already glimpsing the small welcoming party that awaited her there. Her mother was predictably stationed at the very front, her excitement evident at the girls return. 

"I was hoping that you would visit us soon," Abby began once her daughter had crossed the threshold and dismounted, sweeping forwards to pull her into a tight hug before she could protest. "How long are you staying for?"

"Three days," Clarke confirmed, quickly stepping away from the embrace at the earliest opportunity, much to the displeasure of her mother. "Then we will accompany you to Polis for the ceremony."

There was a hint of formality to their discussion, one that Abby did not appreciate, but she let the unusual behaviour slide by unaddressed and smiled resolutely at the girl instead. 

"It's a pleasure to have you here," she offered with a silent promise that the behaviour would not be forgotten, and waved the group further into camp. "Let me show you around."

The camp looked good, in fact it looked great. The loose wreckage once strewn around the station had been cleared, in its place large buildings had been erected and small areas of fertile land allocated to farming. An armoury and spacious hangar were amongst the newly constructed areas, with solar arrays meeting any requirements for electricity. 

Clarke was overwhelmingly impressed as she was guided through the clustered buildings, but carefully maintained a neutral expression as she congratulated the Chancellor on the achievements. Arkadia was no longer just surviving, it was thriving.

The tour concluded within the main station itself, first sweeping through the renovated medical centre before a brief introduction to the communal bar which had been an instant hit with the inhabitants. 

"Well look who it is," Murphy drawled from his position on a barstool, gently cradling a glass of liquor in one hand as he cast a scathing glance over the newcomers. "Wanheda returns, guess that's something to drink to."

He proceeded to drain his glass and hop down from the stool when the Chancellor sent a withering stare in his direction.

"Shouldn't you be working on construction?" she said pointedly, running short of patience for the unpredictable man. "I suggest you stay until the end of your shift this time."

Murphy shrugged nonchalantly and saluted sarcastically before spinning away to stroll out of the bar, whistling a carefree tune that echoed through the corridors.

"Is he okay?" Clarke asked with a light frown, staring at the space he had previously occupied. 

"It's Murphy, define okay. He just needs purpose, something to keep him occupied." 

With the tour at an end, Abby eagerly invited the girl back to her office for a private conversation. Two of the warriors shadowed the Skaikru leader at a distance but remained outside the office to prevent unwanted disruption. 

"It's incredible, everything that you've achieved here," Clarke said in the way of a compliment once she was secured within the office with her mother, sinking gratefully into the plush couch that lined the leftmost wall. 

Abby chose to lean against her desk with crossed arms, pursing her lips at the comment. "Is that it?"

Clarke glanced up in surprise at the sharp tone, her head resting back against the soft material as she felt the weariness of her journey creeping into existence. She hadn't meant to offend her mother so soon. 

"What do you want from me?" she said tiredly, unable to muster the energy for a strategic conversation, opting for honesty over subtle mind games. 

"I haven't seen you in over a month Clarke and, when you do finally honour us with your presence, it's like welcoming a stranger rather than my daughter!"

Clarke sighed. Her mother was entirely justified in her discontent, but she was taking it far too personally. Wanheda was a symbol throughout the clans, renowned for her ties to the Commander and respected for her judgement. Careful formality and objectivity had become an essential component of her life, not something that could be easily abandoned without conscious effort. 

"You forget, I have a position of responsibility now. I have to be careful what I-"

"We're your family Clarke," her mother burst with clear frustration, "If you can be yourself with anyone then it's us." 

Clarke nodded slowly and stood to grasp her mothers hands apologetically.

"I'm happy to be here, I really am, but it's been a difficult time in Polis. There's been a lot going on and-"

"Tell me everything," Abby interrupted, gently using her grip on her daughters hands to pull the girl back to the couch and settle next to her, her anger fading to be replaced with concern. "What happened?"

An hour passed by unnoticed as Clarke described the worrying events in detail, including everything from the first hint of treachery within their ranks to the bloody attack in the courtyard. Her trip to Arkadia would have been far more pleasant without the consequences of such events weighing on her mind. 

"That's awful," Abby breathed, concerned to learn of the potential danger within Polis but found herself lost for words that might alleviate the girls worry. 

"What about the situation here?" Clarke continued, hoping that life in Arkadia was comparatively calmer. "Any problems since Nia's death?"

Abby shook her head. "Nothing to concern yourself with tonight, you deserve a break."

Clarke was ready to argue but the woman was already standing to usher the girl out of the room. 

"Your friends will be waiting to speak to you, I have kept you long enough already."

Clarke's suspicions were instantly raised by the evasive action but had little choice but to return to the bar when her mother was called away over the radio. She silently promised to follow up on the matter at a later time and she would not be pleased if her mother was hiding information.

Her friends had kindly thrown a small welcome party of sorts and it was admittedly refreshing to see everyone again. Jasper and Monty were eagerly handing out beverages whilst stories were recounted and laughter rippled through the gathering. Clarke even found herself smiling when Nathan dragged Miller out onto the dance floor with great reluctance, taking a sip of her own drink as she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. 

It was a strange sensation to be relaxing so openly after all that had happened at Polis, but she had come here to spend time with her people before the ceremony and there was nothing pressing that demanded her attention. She wasn't necessarily here on political duties and she knew that this was what Lexa had wanted, to take a break from responsibilities even if just for a brief time. 

A range of faces drifted in and out of the communal area throughout the afternoon as work shifts came to an end. Bellamy eventually joined the gathering to a collective cheer and promptly accepted a generous glass of moonshine from Jasper before claiming the seat next to the blonde leader. 

"It's never a dull day around here," he quipped, taking a brief sip of his drink as he relaxed into the seat. "Having fun yet?"

"I am actually," Clarke admitted, pleasantly surprised at how well she had settled back into the camp. Her mum was right about one thing at least, she could be herself here amongst her people. "How was the patrol?"

Conversation continued to flow for another hour but Clarke's initial peace was becoming tinged with suspicion as her attempts to inquire about political status within the camp were brushed aside each and every time. Something wasn't quite adding up. 

Eventually, when she could stomach the vague responses and disarming distractions no longer, she bid a quiet farewell to those closest to her and subtly began a swift retreat from the bar. What she hadn't expected was for her path to be blocked by Bellamy who had an unusually large smile gracing his features. 

"We've not got you on the dance floor yet! You can't leave your own party before the guests."

Clarke looked back at him through narrowed eyes, not convinced by the display. "I need to speak to my mom."

"Everyone's here to see you Clarke, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. She said she had a meeting in her office, it should be finished by now," Clarke lied easily, hoping to trip the guardsmen up and it worked beautifully. 

A flicker of uncertainty was quickly hidden beneath a dismissive shake of the head as he gently put a hand on her shoulder to coax her back to the party. "The meeting was delayed by a few hours so she won't be free for some time. Why not stay with us a bit longer and I'll let you know when she's ready?"

There was no meeting. In fact, the Chancellor had specifically stated that she had no meetings scheduled for the next three days whilst her daughter was present and Bellamy had fallen straight into the trap.

"Cut the crap," Clarke said through clenched teeth, keeping her voice low and inconspicuous with great effort. "There is no meeting and you damn well know it, so why are you trying to keep me here?"

"Okay, okay. Let me explain, come back to the bar and-"

He gently tried to guide her back into the communal area but he was met with fierce resistance. 

"Take your hands off me. _Now."_

The pure ferocity with which Clarke spoke would have been enough to propel Bellamy's compliance and the approach of the leaders two bodyguards only hastened his response. He hastily withdrew his hand and tried one last time to placate his friend. 

"I can explain, just-" 

His words were lost as the girl fixed him with a disappointed stare, ignoring his ramblings as she turned away in search of the Chancellor. 

"Clarke, wait!" he called, only for his path to be blocked by the two burly guards when he tried to follow. Brown eyes darted desperately past them to where the blonde girl was striding around the corner but he was in no position to prevent her exit. The Chancellor was going to be disappointed. 

The blonde leader surged through the Ark, recruiting one of her warriors along the way to accompany her to the Chancellor's office. This slice of paradise had seemed too good to be true, and she had a sinking feeling that she had been right all along. 

A single guard was stationed outside the office when she arrived and he shifted nervously at her untimely approach. His presence alone signified something of importance taking place within the office and Clarke was not about to be excluded from it. 

"Ah, the Chancellor has specifically requested to be left-"

"Move, I need to see her," Clarke interjected, standing at her full height before the man with a glint of determination in her eyes. She would not be deterred. Not any longer. 

The man hesitated for a long moment, his mouth opening and closing as his eyes darted between the fearsome leader and the looming warrior at her back. It was not a fight that he would win and he knew as much. 

"I really shouldn't..." he began, trailing off when a harsh stare came his way and he made the wise decision to comply. He knew of the girls status within the alliance and was far more fearful of the immediate consequences of his actions then what the Chancellor might think. 

He stepped aside reluctantly and Clarke swiftly keyed in the entry code, stepping confidently into the room to observe Kane and Abby with unbridled suspicion when they fell into immediate silence. 

Her mother was seated at the desk, head in hands with scattered documents laid before her in precarious piles that threatened to fall at the slightest breeze. Kane stood in front of the desk, initially bracing himself against the widest edge before turning in surprise at the unexpected interruption. 

Any doubts that Clarke may have harboured about her suspicions vanished at the instant guilt that flashed other her mothers face, accompanied by a panicked attempt to gather the incriminating files together before the information could be observed.

"Clarke, are you enjoying your time here?" Kane finally said in a pleasant tone, as if a secret conversation with the Chancellor hadn't just been interrupted. His loyalty had to be admired but he was no better at lying than Abby. 

Clarke ignored the question and approached the desk as her bodyguard closed the door and remained in the corridor to guard against further intrusion. 

"What is this?" the blonde insisted once they were alone, her patience running thin as her mother shared an indecipherable look with Kane. The man had stepped aside, circling the table to stand beside the Chancellor as Clarke swept her gaze over the documents. They held nothing of immediate interest, nothing but documentation of the camp inhabitants and their individual records. 

"Why don't we get ourselves a decent meal in the-"

"Enough of the pleasantries!" Clarke burst suddenly, tired of the constant deflection that she had received since arriving. "There's something going on here and you're going to tell me everything. Now."

The Chancellor reeled back in surprise at the authoritative tone, not expecting to be on the receiving end of her daughters wrath. Clarke had spoken with clear and precise instruction, expecting immediate action to follow her demand. Even Kane raised an eyebrow at the unexpected display. 

"Is that an order?" Abby asked curtly, a disapproving frown already forming at the unnecessary tone. She was still Chancellor and it would do no harm to show some respect once in a while. 

No response was necessary to answer the question and the Chancellor wasn't sure whether she wanted one. They all knew what the blonde would say. 

"Fine," the woman continued, perching in her chair with a tense posture. "I was going to inform you of this tomorrow, but if you insist."

Kane sat down quietly on the couch when the girl refused to abandon her rigid posture and stood resolutely in the centre of the room with crossed arms as she waited for the explanation.

It was everything that she had wanted to avoid and was instantly angered that she hadn't been informed at the earliest opportunity. Allegedly the Grounder villages weren't the only ones to be exposed to the bitter resentment of the alliance. Rumours had been spiralling throughout Arkadia that there was a minority who would prefer any action other than peace with their neighbours, those who plotted its downfall and harboured a dislike of the proposed peace. 

"You should have told me this the moment I arrived," Clarke said through clenched teeth, pacing to the door and back as she processed her burning resentment and the knowledge that this visit would be more political than she had expected. 

"We weren't even certain that the rumours were true!" Abby exclaimed, harbouring her own frustration that her daughter felt the need to be in the centre of everything. "We had to be sure before reporting anything like that to you!"

First Roan withholding vital information, and then Arkadia, why couldn't they just be forthcoming?

"After everything that I told you about Polis, the violence that's taking place there! Even then you didn't think it necessary to tell me?"

"Especially after that! If this turns out to be no more than spiteful rumours, we don't want the wrath of Polis descending into camp and upsetting the peace. It took careful consideration."

Clarke could've screamed in that moment. The point of an alliance was to work together against threats, not to make the situation even worse. 

"If this turns out to be a real threat, then you have a lot to answer for," Clarke warned quietly, meeting her mother's gaze firmly. This was no time to be complacent. 

A sharp knock interrupted their showdown and Clarke reluctant retreated to the door where she was greeted by a guard who addressed her in Trigedasleng for the sake of privacy. 

"A messenger just arrived with news from Polis. A message from the Commander herself."

Clarke glanced briefly over her shoulder as her mother watched the interaction with narrowed eyes, not appreciating the lack of transparency in their conversation. Perhaps if she had been more forthcoming, Clarke wouldn't have felt it necessary, but after recent events she merely turned back to the warrior and nodded for him to continue. 

"What did she say?" 

"Heda interrogated the prisoners and discovered that their network expands beyond Polis," the warrior continued in Trigedasleng, "More than one of them claimed to hold sway within the Skaikru camp."

Clarke would have been rocked by the revelation moments ago, but now it made perfect sense. It was hard to imagine that such a peaceful camp could harbour dangerous minds and beliefs but it had all been a carefully placed illusion. One that she had almost fallen for. 

"Heda commands the camp to be isolated and contained at once until these traitors have been found. She will ride here to assist the effort if her presence is required. Your response?"

The messenger stepped closer when beckoned and listened intently to the woman's speech. He would convey every word to the Commander without error.

"The situation here is under control, I'll have the traitor identified and detained with minimal exposure. I won't let this be a repeat of what happened in Polis."

Clarke was visibly shaken when she dismissed the guard, not responding to her mothers initial questions about the secret conversation as she digested what had to be done. This was not how she had envisioned her trip progressing but she had no choice but to enact the Commander's directions. 

Her elated mood from the pleasant afternoon sobered into focused clarity and she finally addressed her mother directly. 

"I need you to bring everyone inside and seal the gate, make up an excuse that won't cause suspicion. Then I want a full head count and a compilation of files. And yes, that was an order."

Abby gaped at her daughter, wondering if she could possibly be serious. "What exactly are we meant to tell them? What's this all about?"

"I'll tell you everything, but first you need to do this. Tell them whatever you need to, just be subtle about it."

Abby regarded her with fresh suspicion and not even Kane appeared particularly supportive of the action. They would need a good reason to enact such stringent measures on their people. Clarke sighed and fixed them both with a firm gaze, projecting the necessity of the situation for their benefit. 

"We have a traitor in camp."

=========================================================================

Within the hour every member of Arkadia was secured within the fence and accounted for, a relief to the Skaikru leader who had half expected the suspect to have disappeared upon her appearance. 

A painstaking strategy of waiting for the traitor to reveal themselves eventually paid off, even if Abby and Kane had been initially sceptical. With the camp under lockdown it had only been a matter of time before the suspect became aware of the reason for the confinement, and when trapped in a corner it was only natural for one to lash out in self defence. 

Clarke had been counting on it and she hadn't been disappointed.

The desire to survive and escape had an astounding ability to overwhelm logic in such precarious situations and this had been no exception. 

After a long night of spreading carefully constructed rumours and deceptive lies that would smoke the traitor from their hiding, it had been inevitable when the young man had taken his chances attempting an escape, only to be intercepted by Wanheda herself. 

Clarke was disappointed to glimpse his young features in the torchlight, but maintained her unreadable expression as the boy skidded to a stop before her. Fearful eyes darted around in search of an exit but there was none to be found and the boy was left with a fated decision.

He could either surrender peacefully or resist until the very end. Clarke urged him to be sensible but unfortunately he chose the wrong path.

Glinting metal shone in the moonlight as he drew the crudely made knife, overcome with fear and resignation as he lurched towards the blonde woman in one final act of defiance. Standing resolutely in the face of his attack, she unflinchingly shifted to avoid the initial lunge and grabbed his arm firmly to manoeuvre him to the ground in a single, sweeping movement. 

Surprise reigned on his face as she plucked the useless weapon from his prone grip, a heavy boot firmly planted on his chest to prevent further violence. He was a far cry from a trained fighter and Clarke had disarmed him with ease. Wide eyes stared up at her in the moonlight and she was quietly saddened to witness his youth. His whole life lay before him and this was the path he chose?

Her guards swiftly dragged him upright and restrained him in a strong grip when the Chancellor came tearing across the clearing with a concerned expression. 

"Clarke? Are you-" she faltered upon glimpsing the young boy and skittered to a stop in front of him. "Mason...it was you?"

She was clearly disappointed but overcame her surprise quickly, adopting an even tone as she addressed her guards. 

"Take him to the cells. We will question him in the morning."

The Ark guards nodded and waved for the Trikru warriors to follow with the prisoner, compliantly guiding them towards the cell block. 

"I can't believe he would betray us like that," Abby noted softly, shaking her head despondently as she recalled how kind and generous the boy had always been. What could have happened to turn him against his own people?

She turned to face her daughter, relieved at the very least that she hadn't come to any harm in the process. 

"We'll question him tomorrow and find out who put him up to this, I think I can get through to him," she continued, confident that the boy held enough respect for her to answer their questions. She paused, eyes narrowing when she glimpsed the imperceptible shift in her daughters expression that signalled a revelation that she wasn't going to appreciate. 

"He will be questioned at Polis, along with the other traitors," Clarke expressed, already anticipating the fierce opposition that met the statement. Her mother was never going to agree to such terms willingly. 

"He's just a boy," Abby breathed quietly, not wanting to even consider the prospect of his treatment within Polis. "He should be questioned here amongst his own people. This is a Skaikru matter and we should be allowed to handle it discretely."

"An attack on my life and the alliance is a serious crime that cannot be dealt with as an isolated incident. His situation will be assessed in Polis. It's the only way."

Abby was shaking her head passionately. "He's barely eighteen Clarke, you can't just-"

"Yes, I can," the blonde girl said curtly, cutting off her mothers objection before it had even begun. The words settled heavily between them, a reminder of Clarke's position within the alliance. Only one voice could overpower her and it certainly wasn't the Chancellor. 

Clarke didn't enjoy pulling rank against her own mother but it was the only way to highlight just how serious this situation was. 

"You can't be serious Clarke," the Chancellor uttered, but was unable to find any hint of leniency in the commanding expression. "We've all made mistakes. Don't use this boy as a symbol for your justice."

Clarke scrutinised her mother, unwilling to bend under the obvious manipulation. "No, you don't understand Chancellor, this is not a negotiation and my word is final. I speak with the Commander's authority, so I would suggest your full cooperation."

Silence fell like a shadow, a distasteful presence of conflict sharp between the two women. 

"We will transport him to Polis tomorrow as scheduled," Clarke continued, utilising the woman's loss of words to conclude their conversation. "Until then, he remains in the cells without visitors."

The disappointment seeping from the Chancellor was impossible to ignore and Clarke retreated from it's lingering presence, feeling her mothers heavy gaze trailing her with every step. 

She had to consider the entire alliance, every single clan within its foundation and it would be a grave error to display even the slightest hint of favour towards her own people. An attack on her life by anyone had to be treated without bias. If this boy received no consequences for his treacherous act, then what would stop others from attempting to do the same?

This was the right decision and her mother would see that one day, maybe not right now, but eventually. If it meant the prolonged safety of her people and the eradication of these twisted beliefs that were circling through the clans, then it was for the best. 

=============================================================================

**Thank you for reading this chapter, let me know what you thought! :)**


	8. Home Is With You

The night passed quickly and Clarke hardly slept, resorting to pacing the camp perimeter as the early light of dawn crept into the sky. Arkadia's inhabitants had been predictably concerned and anguished to learn of the young boys imprisonment but as of yet there was only speculation and rumour flooding the camp about his situation. 

Clarke was standing resolutely before the chain link fence, staring thoughtfully at the distant fringe of trees, her mind lost to the swirl of thoughts that cascaded through her head. Despite her distraction she was alert enough to detect the trudge of footsteps that hesitantly travelled towards her position. 

The Trikru guards staggered throughout the clearing made no attempt to stop the approaching individual which narrowed it down to only a handful of people and Clarke was fairly confident she knew who would be disturbing her at this time of morning. 

"If you're here to lecture me then save your breath, you won't change my mind," she called out firmly, arms clasped behind her back as she noted the brief hesitation that broke the steady strides, refusing to turn and look at the offending individual. 

"He's just a boy," her mother intoned, stepping up beside her daughter to follow her gaze out over the landscape. "How do you expect me to explain this to our people?"

"Tell them the truth, if you're capable. There have been worse political catastrophes than this," Clarke responded curtly, unable to summon the patience for this pointless interaction. "Peace and survival require hard decisions, you should understand that better than anyone."

To her credit, Abby remained calm at the pointed comment. She was no stranger to the complex ties of political decisions and wouldn't deny her involvement with past events. If anything, she was eager to see her daughter walk a better path than the one she had once carved. 

"How can you expect our people to follow you, to look up to you when all you seem to do is march in here and and cause chaos?"

The light trill of birds fluttered into existence as the suns rays signalled the beginning of a new day and life began to stir. Clarke watched a handful of them weaving through the hazy morning cloud with detached curiosity. 

"It's not their friendship that I need. Respect and loyalty must be governed above all else, anything more is impossible to predict."

Similar words had been expressed by Lexa in the past, but only now did the blonde leader truly understand their meaning. 

As long as Clarke was acting in the best interests of her people then she had nothing to worry about. Her absence from camp made anything more than respect a near impossible reality, but the girl's actions, past and present, were highly spoken of throughout camp. She had earnt trust and loyalty time and time again, this would be no different. 

A light breeze swept the Chancellors hair back from her face as she glanced across at her daughter solemnly. "Just consider what you're doing. There's always another way."

"You're in no position to lecture me," the blonde girl noted sharply, a cutting edge to her voice as she grew weary of her mother's repetitive demands. "If I recall correctly, we were no older than this boy you so fiercely protect when you launched us to an almost certain death."

Abby swallowed thickly and returned her gaze to the faint light of dawn creeping over the horizon. She didn't need reminding of that fateful day and had more than enough regrets to live with. 

"Then learn from my mistakes and think carefully about what you're doing."

Clarke didn't even pause in her reply. "I have, so you can either support my decision or stand against me. The choice is yours."

"If you're set on returning to Polis with the boy then I'll come with you, the others will follow in a few days for the official ceremony," Abby finally conceded, not willing to waste more time arguing a lost cause. The least she could do was offer the boy a friendly face in these dire circumstances. 

The ceremony was the last thing on Clarke's mind, a gathering of Skaikru and Trikru within Polis to celebrate their peace and prosperity. It had once been an exciting prospect that was now tinged from the dark events that had been unfolding. Despite the difficult situation, Clarke was intent on enjoying the occasion. It was important to focus on the good as well as the bad during these challenging times, but it would be easier said then done. 

If her mother wished to arrive at Polis a few days before schedule then so be it. Clarke nodded her agreement, saved from any further argument when Bellamy jogged across the clearing towards them. The Trikru guards glanced to their leader for instruction but she subtly gestured for them to leave him be.

"What's the plan? Everyone's getting uneasy being left in the dark like this," Bellamy admitted, proceeding to listen intently as he was brought up to speed on the latest arrangements. He would be joining the Skaikru selection who would attend the ceremony in a few days, transporting them safely to the capitol. 

"What do you need me to do?" he inquired, recognising that the inhabitants would need to be informed and consoled regarding the unrest that was spreading throughout the clans. Better they heard it from their own people than the traitors themselves. 

Clarke was momentarily relieved to hear the question, pleased that someone was finally making themselves useful rather than providing opposition to her leadership. "Speak to the people, tell them what's happening and why it's necessary. I can't have this creating more tension between our clans."

Bellamy nodded his understanding, recognising that this was important for everyone's well being. It would do no good to have ill feelings between Trikru and Skaikru on the eve of the celebratory gathering. 

"Marcus and I have got it covered here. Have a safe trip."

It was a relief to know that at least one thing was under control. The next step was to transport the prisoner back to Polis and contain him with the other traitors. 

"Let's get moving then," Clarke instructed, hoping to back in Polis by the days end. The horses were well rested and fed so it was certainly a possibility. Her guards dispersed to their duties, some readying the animals whilst others went to collect the prisoner. 

An idea dawned on Abby and she reached out to grasp her daughters wrist when the girl began to move forwards to oversee her warriors. She turned back to the woman with a questioning glance. 

"If you want to get back to Polis quickly, why not use transport that doesn't tire?'

Clarke narrowed her eyes, already guessing where this was going. "Your point?"

"The Rover is ready to move out, if you're willing to take it?"

Travelling by horse could be quick, but travelling by vehicle would be considerably faster. At the very least it provided an easier option for securing the prisoner.

"Good idea, I'll ride up front if you take the prisoner in the back."

Abby was more than happy with that arrangement and in no time at all they were all bundled into the Rover, the six Trikru warriors trailing them on horseback. The Chancellor was sat opposite the young boy who had descended into a remorseful silence as the consequences of his actions became inescapable. 

Unexpectedly she found herself accompanied by none other than Murphy who balanced his rucksack on the bench next to him. It had been a simple enough request to allow, for the troubled young man to join them on the road to Polis. He would only cause trouble within Arkadia if he grew bored so this worked out better for everyone involved. 

Abby returned her gaze to the traitor who stared remorsefully at the floor as the vehicle bounced and shuddered around them. It would be a long journey back to Polis and he would have plenty of time to consider his actions. Soon he would have to explain them before the most powerful leaders in Polis, a terrifying prospect for anyone let alone a child. 

He had never met the renowned coalition leader, but if she were as fearsome as they said then he would need all the courage he could muster. 

=============================================================================

Clarke was relieved when their convoy finally approached the outer territory of Polis, not only for an end to the tedious journey but also the blessed prospect of seeing Lexa again. It had only been a few days since her departure but the Commander had been greatly missed. 

Their vehicle sparked a fierce reaction from the perimeter guards, sharp voices calling at excessive volume for the newcomers to declare their identity or risk violence. Aggressive stances transformed into respectful greetings when Wanheda leapt forth from the passenger seat and instructed them to leave the Rover untouched in their absence. 

Abby leant forwards and peered through the glass to watch the exchange, still mildly taken aback by the authority that her daughter now commanded. The girl spoke decisively, issuing orders with natural ease as the warriors complied with her every word. It seemed only yesterday that Clarke had been a young girl clinging to her mothers arm, eyes wide and innocent to the world around her. A lot had changed since their arrival on Earth but Abby couldn't have been more proud. 

They were soon past the perimeter, now on foot as the six Trikru warriors followed Wanheda, Murphy, Abby, and the two Ark guards that she had brought to accompany her. The prisoner was marched ominously along the streets toward the main tower, his eyes lowered to the cobbles in avoidance of any curious stares that the procession might draw. 

The tower loomed ominously over them, seeming to reach further into the sky as they got closer. It marked the end of the journey for the prisoner and he was taken to the cells immediately under Clarke's instruction. Murphy wasted no time in continuing on to the tower, confidently following a waiting attendant who would show him to an available room. 

"When will you question Mason?" the Chancellor inquired hastily as she watched the young boy being escorted away, appearing small and frail in the company of his towering guards. "I want to be there when you do. I know that-"

"Mom," Clarke cut in tiredly, lifting a hand to bring the onslaught of questions to an end. "It's been a long day. First I'm going to speak to the Commander and get some sleep, tomorrow we deal with Mason."

They stood virtually alone in the courtyard, joined by only the two Ark guards as the city dwellers began to pack away their stalls in the main streets of Polis. The dimming light would soon vanish into darkness and Clarke was in no mood to be dealing with prisoners until she was properly rested. 

Abby bit her lip to hold back the prepared speech and merely nodded, sensing that her daughter was more than ready to retire for the night. They all needed some time to relax and sleep before matters were further escalated. A guest room was already waiting to be occupied, so there was no harm in delaying the interrogation for a time. 

"Fine," the Chancellor agreed, glancing across at the Trikru attendant who had been waved forwards to show the woman to her room, but her eyes soon snapped back to her daughter with fierce intensity. "But you come and get me the second anything is decided about Mason. He is still Skaikru after all and I want to be involved in the process."

Clarke couldn't bring herself to reply and simply nodded, forcing a reassuring smile onto her face as the woman was escorted to the tower with her two guards, albeit somewhat reluctantly when she kept glancing over her shoulder repeatedly until the arching doorway swallowed her from sight. 

An exasperated sigh whistled through Clarke's lips as she stood resolutely in the courtyard, wondering if her mother was going to be this difficult for the entirety of her stay within Polis. She certainly hoped not. 

Despite the demanding situation that had led to their early return, Clarke found a sense of comfort at being back in Polis, a fresh warmth spreading in her chest to think of Lexa waiting inside for her. The thought spurred her across the courtyard with long strides and into the elevator, shifting impatiently as the ascent seemed to drag by with infuriating slowness. 

She swept past handmaidens and warriors alike as she sought the solitude of her chambers, only feeling the weight of responsibility and tension gliding away from her once she had stepped into the large room and closed the door behind her, flipping the lock firmly into place. 

It was only when the notable warmth spread over her body that she realised how cold she had become in the courtyard, enjoying the blissful heat that radiated over her chilled limbs. She turned away from the locked door and rested her back against the wooden structure as she took in the scene before her.

The room was lit with a soft glow as a multitude of candles adorned the overhanging metal frames, shelves, and rounded table at the foot of the bed. Flames flickered vulnerably as a breeze from the closing door stirred them into a frenzied dance, but they soon settled back into a steady flare of orange light. 

Burning passionately in the corner was a small fire, a necessary luxury now that the colder days were drawing in to replace the long, summer evenings. Soft crackles were audible as the carefully placed logs were engulfed and vanquished in the red hot core. 

In the centre of it all, Lexa was reclining on the couch with legs crossed at the ankle as she read one her many books, glancing up in surprise at the unannounced arrival. 

It was a welcome sight, one that inspired comfort and felt like home. 

A soft smile crept onto Clarke's lips even as Lexa surged to her feet with a slight frown to express her concern. "I wasn't expecting you back yet, is everything okay?"

The blonde girl nodded and moved forwards to close the fleeting distance between them and wrapped her arms firmly around the surprised brunette, breathing in the familiar scent of her lover as Lexa returned the embrace instinctively. 

"Are you sure?" the Commander breathed against her neck, trailing one hand down her back comfortingly as she sensed the girls lingering unease. 

Clarke pulled back after a long moment but let her arms slide down to the woman's waist to keep her close. "I'm fine, really, I just missed you."

A soft smile crept onto the Commander's face and she chuckled lightly at the confession. "Perhaps I should send you away more often?"

"Don't even think about it," her lover uttered with a gleam in her eye, leaning in for a kiss to relish the sensation of Lexa's lips on hers. 

Eventually and with great reluctance, the Commander leant her forehead against the blonde's and admitted that she only had an hour to spare before her next meeting. It was the last thing they wanted to do, but a discussion of recent events was a priority. 

"Sit with me," Lexa insisted, linking their hands together and guiding the blonde over to the couch where she carefully moved the old book out of the way. "The guards will inform me when the ambassador arrives." 

Clarke rotated to the right and let herself fall back into the couch until her head rested securely on Lexa's lap, her feet comfortably tucked against the material arm. Gentle fingers began to caress a tender path through her hair, invigorating a deeper state of relaxation as she gave her lover a brief update of events in Arkadia. 

"If the camp is now open to inhabitants coming and going as they please, then it would be simple enough for the enemy to intercept a potential target," Lexa mused, gazing down at the blonde's focused expression as she recalled the traitors capture. 

Her blue eyes were staring sightlessly at the high ceiling as she expressed her concern over the recent turmoil of treacherous acts that were spreading throughout the clans. "What's stopping them from striking again? For all we know this is only scratching the surface of their operation."

Lexa tried to reassure her that they had done all they could. Successfully incapacitating several enemy traitors was nothing to be disheartened about. If anything, the threat appeared to be stemming from the north within the Ice Nation so it was vital that Roan upheld his role in quelling the treachery. 

For now they could only gleam as much information from the prisoners as possible and ensure a strong defence system throughout Polis and the outlying villages to prevent any future attacks from taking place. If these traitors hoped to crush the alliance and all that it stood for, then they would be in for a fierce challenge. 

"It would be easier if my mom wasn't constantly opposing my every move," Clarke mumbled in complaint, letting her eyes drift shut as she let herself become lost in the rhythmic patterns that were being traced through her hair. 

The Commander hummed in amusement at the girl frustration, restraining herself from commenting that they were more alike than they cared to admit and made a mental note to address the woman privately the next morning. If it would release some of Clarke's stress then she would gladly put herself into Abby's line of fire. She had dealt with far worse characters than that of the Chancellor before and fancied her chances of succeeding in the face of the woman's displeasure. 

"We'll interrogate the prisoners again tomorrow and reach a conclusion about the Skaikru boy," Lexa detailed, speaking the plan aloud as much for Clarke's sake as hers. "Then we have the ceremony to focus on. Your people will arrive soon for the celebration and we must prepare to receive them."

Clarke's brow furrowed at the concept of focusing on anything but the potential unrest in the north and was quick to voice her concern. "How are we meant to oppose these traitors successfully if we're tending to such trivial matters? Surely the ceremony is the least of our worries right now?"

The gentle motion against the blonde's head ceased and Lexa gently shifted her into an upright posture so that she could address the girl directly. 

"The world doesn't stop turning because someone dares to challenge the alliance," Lexa explained, hoping to impart this vital reasoning upon the inexperienced leader. "We will always have enemies no matter how many traitors we capture, but we can only do our best and enjoy the moments in between."

Nia's death had marked a new beginning of sorts for the alliance, a hope that peace could reign for the foreseeable future, but there would always be another willing to step up and take her place. It was the reality of this new world and one that Clarke would have to come to terms with. 

Everlasting peace and prosperity was a tantalising dream, but a fantasy all the same. 

"Promise me one thing," Lexa continued, grasping her lovers hand in her own to fully capture her attention, leaning forward with intensity. "Don't let these terrible events taint your life, that's what the enemy want. We can fight them on the battle ground but we can also refuse to let them break us. We show them that their futile attempts won't detract from our happiness, that life continues despite their vengeful plots." 

Clarke recognised the lesson that was being imparted upon her and nodded intently, her eyes shining as she recalled her own words from long ago. "We have to live, not just survive."

"Exactly, you taught me that and you were right," Lexa continued lightly, a half smile lifting her lips as she remembered the fond memory. "So promise me that."

It felt a little unnecessary but Clarke promised all the same, grateful to have someone so strong and supportive in her life. She had only returned to Polis an hour earlier but one conversation with Lexa had soothed weeks worth of relentless doubt and concern. 

She found herself falling into the mesmerising green eyes and lent in to press eager lips against the Commanders, feeling the woman's body loosen and melt into her as the kiss deepened, lifting a gentle hand to brush her cheek. Nothing would ever compare to the shared content of being within each others presence, close enough to touch and hidden from the rest of the world. It was exquisite. 

They held each other for a short time, savouring every second of the blissful contentment that accompanied their reunion, but all too soon it was time for Lexa to resume her duties when a low voice called to her through the door, announcing that her presence was required in the throne room. 

The two woman reluctantly untangled from each others grip, sharing a final brief kiss before the Commander adopted her authoritative demeanour and glided out of the room to attend her meeting. Clarke watched her disappear with drooping eyes, stifling a broad yawn as her tiredness became apparent.

With a light sigh, the blonde girl rose from the couch and stretched contentedly before slipping into her nightwear. She had no plans to interact with anyone else that evening, least of all her mother, and was preoccupied with no thought other than that of the comfortable bed awaiting her. 

She slipped beneath the furs with a satisfied groan as the soft materials caressed her skin and allowed her to sink into their comfort. Within minutes her limbs were heavy, eyelids drooping and mind vacant of any pressing concerns. Sleep overcame her with ease and the world beyond the peaceful room ceased to exist. 

Hours later she was briefly drawn from her slumber when the door gently closed and announced Lexa's return from the meeting. Still enraptured within the hazy realms of sleep, it felt as if only moments had passed before the Commander joined her beneath the warm covers, snaking one arm across the blonde's waist and placing a gentle kiss against her neck. 

Nothing quite compared to the comforting presence at the blonde's back as she sleepily grasped for her lovers hand. Clarke knew in her heart that this was what home felt like and her brief trip to Arkadia had only confirmed it. This was where she was meant to be and she had never felt more complete than when she was in Lexa's arms.

It didn't take long for Clarke to descend back into a peaceful slumber, this time nestled against her lovers body with a light smile gracing her face. 

========================================================================= 

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Let me know what you thought! The next part will be up by within a week :)**


	9. Suspicion

The next day, Lexa informed the Skaikru leaders of the development involving Mason's predicament. It would be viewed poorly for the clan leaders to be present at the boys questioning which was to take place without delay, providing the opportunity for claims of bias to be voiced if his sentence was deemed favourable. 

This came as no surprised to Clarke, even as her mother began to frown with displeasure once Lexa had left the room. They both wanted the best outcome for Mason but it was out of their control now. 

What did surprise the young leader however, was her mothers proposition regarding how best to spend the unexpected free time they now had together. 

Clarke quirked an eyebrow dubiously as she considered the suggestion. "You've already had a tour of the city. What more is there to see?"

They were stationed within the Chancellors temporary accommodation on one of the towers lower levels, which boasted only a dismal view of the world beyond. Still, it provided an adequate setting for the hosts of visitors that graced Polis in a constant tide. 

"It's not about the city itself," her mother stated, turning away from the narrow window to meet the girls gaze. "This is your home now and I want to be a part of that. Think of it as some quality time together before I return to Arkadia."

In a sense it was endearing that Abby was taking such interest in her daughters life, even if it was an obvious attempt to take the girls mind away from the troubling events of recent months. 

The Chancellor had been unable to ignore the tension that had crept over Clarke in response to the stressful situation. She could not provide a solution to the problems facing the alliance, but she could try to relieve some of the stress from the girls shoulders, even if just for a few hours. 

Despite her reservations, Clarke could think of no reasonable excuse to deny the request and found herself nodding in agreement. If her mother wanted to delve into the heart of this turbulent city then so be it. At the very least it would take their minds away from the ongoing interrogation. 

=============================================================================

The city had been on high alert ever since the traumatic attacks on its residents, but normality was returning to the streets in the knowledge that those responsible had been captured or at the very least fled from the swathes of guards who were swarming the streets with increased vigilance. 

In any case, the network of stalls selling a startling variety of goods were back to business as usual. Their owners called out fervently as Wanheda passed by with her guard detail, politely smiling as she continued on her way, ignoring the sweeping gestures towards the range of items laid out on narrow tables. 

Wanheda's presence in the city grounds may even have inspired courage in the face of the recent treachery, at least she hoped to provide some semblance of confidence to her people in these uncertain times. 

"Quite the reception you get here," Abby noted hesitantly, her gaze sweeping over the bustling scene as the crowds parted like a wave before them. "Is it always this chaotic?"

It was a vibrant energy that could be overwhelming at first, but it was invigorating once you embraced it. Clarke found that she enjoyed the sprawling market on occasion and had bought many supplies from vendors in the past. 

"It grows on you," she replied with a shrug, calmly navigating them through the crowd towards a sparsely populated corner of the city. "You wanted to experience the city and Polis is nothing without it's people."

These sprawling streets were undoubtedly the heart of Polis and to experience them was to understand the very nature of the people that called this city home. 

Abby was quietly relieved to leave the crowds behind as they veered into an adjacent walkway and wondered where her daughter was leading them. She had pretended not to notice the girls initial enthusiasm fading when they had passed by the courtyard, all too aware of the events that had transpired on the freshly cleaned cobbles. It was tempting to entice the girl into conversation, to distract her from the constant reminder of those who would obliterate the peace if given an opportunity, but the fierce expression and set jaw warned that this would not be received well. 

Lexa's reassurances the previous night had calmed the concern that had been overwhelming the young blonde, but it had been replaced with a cold determination to see this treacherous group disbanded in its entirety. Abby could see the change that had taken hold of her daughter, a fierce glint in the blue eyes promising justice for the lives that had been lost and consequences for those that had caused the suffering. 

Even as the girl strode through the streets of Polis, swarmed by enthusiastic city dwellers, it was as if she did not see them and Abby could virtually glimpse the torrent of thoughts swarming the girls head in consideration of the future. 

It was during this silent contemplation that her daughter's attention was suddenly drawn to figures in the distance but Abby was unable to decipher what was so intriguing about their presence in the city. A light frown creased Clarke's brow as she momentarily forgot about her role as a guide and instead diverted towards the small group, her mother hurrying behind in mild confusion. 

A tall, athletic man swung towards the Skaikru leaders when a guard noted the oncoming visitors, the scars marking his face impossible to ignore as the women came within reaching distance. He uttered a brief word to the two warriors at his flank and they melted away into the maze of streets surrounding them. 

"Wanheda, this is an unexpected surprise. I thought you were still at Arkadia?"

"I could say the same to you Roan, I assumed that you would have returned to your people by now," the blonde quipped in response, aware that the lack of title would irk him as much as his pointed use of her formal identification had. "In case you hadn't forgotten there is still a certain treacherous organisation to deal with. What are you still doing here?"

It was a precarious game that played out before the Chancellor and she wisely remained quiet as she observed the subtle tension that seeped between the two individuals. The dark haired man stood notably taller than her daughter, but Clarke remained brazenly confident in his presence. Abby could only guess the source of unresolved conflict that lingered between them. 

The King smiled wryly to himself, amused by some unfathomable humour that he found in their conversation. "Just finishing up some business in the city, it won't keep me for long."

Clarke nodded sharply, glad to hear that his trip to Polis hadn't been extended immeasurably, but his vague explanation brought little comfort. In an ideal world, the recently appointed leader would be returning to Azgeda territory with a strategy formulated in preparation for dealing with the traitors dwelling there. 

"I heard about the precarious situation within Arkadia. I see that it's not only my people who have been swayed by these traitors," Roan continued easily, disrupting any remark from Wanheda when his gaze flicked towards the older woman instead. "I don't believe we've met?"

To her credit, Abby met the King's curious gaze with equal intensity, far from ignorant of the unnecessary political statement that he was emphasising for Skaikru's benefit. 

"Abigail Griffin, Chancellor of Arkadia," she responded formally, dipping her head in polite greeting as her daughter went to great effort not to be enticed into an argument that would only escalate the tension. "And you would be?"

"Roan, King of Azgeda and ally to the Commander," he returned with exaggerated pronunciation, his gaze sweeping back to the blonde girl as he spoke. "Your daughter has exceeded all expectations here in Polis. Exceptional leadership must run in the family."

"I'm very proud of her," the Chancellor confirmed, although her existence was already forgotten by the imposing man. "Of everything that has been achieved for the alliance."

A few lone traders skirted by the interaction on their way to the stalls, carefully averting their eyes from the powerful individuals who barely noticed their presence. It was unwise to meddle in other peoples business when in Polis and only a fool would dare to involve themselves in the often troublesome encounters that unravelled in the cluttered streets.

Clarke was still trying to decipher whether the King was being sarcastic with his compliments when he resolutely brushed past them without so much as a farewell, his steps reluctantly slowing when the girl called out sharply after him. "Who told you about the situation at Arkadia? We only returned last night."

"You are not the only ones with sources here in Polis," he finally replied, partially turning his head to be heard although he didn't bother to face them entirely. A pause followed the sentence before he continued in a dismissive tone. "Octavia recently brought me an update from the Commander, I'm sure she left out a few minor details but I got the general idea."

He had barely finished his sentence before continuing on his way and Clarke was yet again forced to call after him, irritated that she was forced to resort to shouting after the King who couldn't seem to get away fast enough.

"Where is she now?"

"On her way to some Trikru establishment the last I heard. I'm not her keeper."

His voice was almost lost to the wind and two guards melted back into existence as the King continued down the empty street, the trio lost from sight in matter of moments. 

"He was...intense," Abby commented in the silence that followed, not yet sure what to make of the unusual character. 

Clarke was frowning thoughtfully after the retreating members of Azgeda and it was clear that she was not pleased with what she had heard. "Let's go."

She lead them to a spacious building that was adorned with streaming flags brandishing the Trikru clan symbol on faded material and didn't hesitate to enter. 

Abby hurried in her daughters wake, maintaining a calm composure as they burst into the bustling room with minimal subtlety, not that her daughter had any chance to maintain anonymity due to her status within the city. The Chancellor could only avoid the curious gazes drawn towards them and pretend that the slight lull in conversation was less notable that she imagined. 

The distinct aroma of alcohol was sharp in the air that day and many warriors were leaning against wooden partitions without a spare seat left to occupy them. It had always been a popular establishment but this was uncharacteristically crowded. 

"Can I speak to you?" the blonde leader was intoning to a seated warrior with unmistakable urgency. "In private."

The Chancellor politely stepped towards the table and glimpsed a girl with dark eyes and braided hair, almost unrecognisable from her appearance only a year earlier. Octavia turned her head towards the unexpected visitors and a half smile formed on her lips. 

"Chancellor, I didn't expect to see you in here."

The humour in her eyes irked Abby more than she cared to admit but remained silent as her daughter repeated the demand. 

"Fine," the young warrior conceded, standing graciously with an outstretched hand. "Abby can take my seat."

Clarke nodded dismissively and turned on her heel to retreat from the bustling atmosphere. Her mothers eyes followed the movement until she was lost from sight. As much as she wanted to be present for the conversation to follow, she knew when her presence wasn't required and turned her attention back to the gathered warriors, relieved to glimpse Lincoln amongst them. 

Feeling her calm façade inevitably crumbling, Abby did the only thing that she could, stepping forwards with a matching smile to utter her thanks as the young warrior slipped silently past her. 

Suspicious eyes turned towards the Chancellor as she sank into the uncomfortable chair and drew in a slight breath, hoping that her daughter would return quickly. 

=======================================================================

"We couldn't have spoken in the warmth with a drink?" Octavia muttered, lightly descending the steps onto uneven cobbles as she blew hot air into her hands in hopes of warming them. 

Clarke was leaning against the concrete wall and ignored the statement, eager to get to the business at hand. "You spoke to Roan earlier. What did he say?"

The dark haired girl paused in her stride and rose a questioning eyebrow. "This is about Roan?"

"I know you spoke to him today, he told me as much. Did he tell you why he's still here?"

Octavia shrugged and continued her advance, shaking away her initial discomfort at the icy air that was all the more distinct after the warmth from inside the crowded building. "You know what Roan's like, he's a man of his own business. I'm sure he wouldn't be here without good reason and he certainly didn't tell me anything."

"Yes, I do know Roan," Clarke continued, her eyes narrowing. "And I know you, which makes me wonder why everyone keeps providing these unhelpful, vague responses to my questions?"

If Octavia was taken aback by the confrontative tone then she didn't show it, crossing her arms to contain the heat in her jacket as she attempted to offer a measured response. "This is a stressful time for everyone Clarke, but if there was anything of importance happening then you would be the first to hear about it. Not from me and certainly not from Roan."

It was impossible to miss the insinuation. Lexa had always fully briefed her lover before anyone else, as much out of respect as practicality, and there would always be a clear reason for with holding any information. In short, she was probably concerning herself for no reason. 

The blonde girl sighed and scuffed her boot against the cobbles, running a hand through cascading hair as she tried to quell the unrest that had grown in her heart. Her only objective was to crush the rebellion before any more harm could be caused, but it was beginning to feel as if she were the only one who felt strongly on the matter. 

She paced for a moment before stopping in front of the silent warrior, speaking in a hushed tone despite the vacant street. 

"You were there Octavia, you saw what happened," Clarke uttered, unable to forget the brutal attack that had taken place in the public courtyard for all to see. "These are dangerous people. We didn't fight for peace only to be torn down from within. I won't see any more innocent lives lost in a futile power struggle. This ends now."

Octavia nodded her understanding, arms crossed over her chest as she observed the determination gracing the blonde's face and chose her next words carefully. "The rebellion is on its knees Clarke, you saw to that. We all did."

"We may have contained the threat for now but it's vital that Roan returns and deals with the source of this rebellion. Does it not concern you that the longer we wait, the more likely a retaliation is?"

Her frustration was evident and the blonde girl exhaled sharply as she resumed her pacing, unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss. If Roan wasn't taking this threat seriously then it could be disastrous for the alliance. 

"Hey, I know that what happened at Arkadia was unexpected but you can't let that distract you from the progress that we've made. Are you listening to me?" Octavia interjected, planting herself firmly in the blonde's path to bring her motion to a halt, her displeasure increasing exponentially. 

Clarke pursed her lips but did not respond, eventually dragging her gaze across the crowded building from which the clash of voices could be heard streaming into the street. Conversation between them lulled briefly when a market worker hurried past them, too involved with the task of hauling wares through Polis to even notice the heated exchange that was taking place. 

Octavia continued even before the stranger had disappeared from sight, fresh intensity in her voice. 

"We ripped their operation to pieces and showed them that we're a force to be reckoned with," the warrior insisted, throwing out an arm in exaggerated motion. "The alliance is stronger than ever and the city is safe because of our actions. What more do you want?"

"I want people to start taking this seriously before it's too late," Clarke snapped, her rigid posture and sharp tone conveying just how strongly she felt on the matter. 

"What do think we've been doing for the last three months?" Octavia retorted passionately, tilting her head to maintain eye contact. "We fought and we won. Don't diminish our success with your own personal grievances."

Her voice had dropped into an unmistakably darker tone as the shimmering sunlight dipped into a haze of clouds, casting ominous shadows over the world below. 

With her patience running short, the warrior brought the conversation to an abrupt close, returning focus to their original topic of discussion. "If Roan was here without good cause then you would know about it. We have enough problems to contend with without you creating more."

Clarke would have said more but thought better of it, biting her lip regretfully when the warrior brushed past her and surged back towards the bustling social arena, weaving through gathered individuals without even seeing them. Caught in her own silent consideration, Clarke didn't notice the girl pausing in the doorway, her eyes fixed on the ground when the warrior glanced back and opened her mouth as if to call out but caught herself at the last minute, settling with a shake of her head before disappearing into the crowded building. 

On the cold streets of Polis, Clarke leant back against the chilled stone wall and took a deep breath to centre herself. She had not meant to cause offense but had come no closer to learning of Roan's intentions with the city. What could be more important than subduing the traitors from the very source?

"I wouldn't trust Azgeda if I were you," a voice drawled at the blonde and she fought the urge to roll her eyes as she arched her head forwards to glimpse Murphy leaning in the doorway above her. "Unless you actually believe Octavia's speech."

"Eavesdropping on conversations is hardly a trustworthy act," Clarke noted, returning her gaze to the empty street and listened as the boy slowly descend the steps behind her with heavy footfalls. "What do you know of Roan anyway?"

"I couldn't help but glimpse him going about his business in the city today," Murphy remarked innocently, slowly traipsing across the uneven cobbles towards her. "But if you don't trust me then I'll just forget about it."

It was no surprise that Murphy had used his first day in Polis to his own advantage and engaged with some intelligence work of his own. An hour earlier Clarke may have been tempted to accept this information, but it no longer felt appropriate. Involving herself with underhand sources and informal rumours was no way to unveil the truth. 

"I don't need you spying for me Murphy," she warned firmly, pushing away from the wall with intent to step around the smirking boy. "The King certainly wouldn't take kindly to the unwanted attention."

"Just trying to make myself useful whilst I'm here," he insisted, shifting into her path before she could entirely ignore his proposition. "Just let me know if you change your mind, you won't regret it."

His actions would have irritated her far more had she not already dispelled her frustrations with Octavia and simply ignored his presence in favour of avoiding further dramatics. "I won't Murphy, so just mind your own business before you upset the wrong people." 

Any smart replies died on the boys lips when the Chancellor appeared in the doorway above them, frowning at the unexpected presence before focusing on her daughter. "Octavia said that you were ready to leave?"

It was a well timed interruption and Clarke nodded swiftly, grateful for the excuse to leave Murphy and his schemes far behind. She ignored the smug expression gracing his face and wondered how long it would be before he found himself in business that did not concern him. 

She was certainly in no mood to provide answers as the Chancellor strode through the streets at her side, merely dismissing any questions that sparked into existence until the woman finally realised that her efforts were wasted and fell into welcome silence. 

Any concerns about the King could be discussed at length with Lexa in private, but the city tour was far from appealing to Clarke in that moment and she was eager to learn the results of Mason's interrogation, hoping that perhaps some new information had come to light that would raise her spirits. 

===========================================================================

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" 

Clarke and the Chancellor were waiting expectantly in the throne room to receive news of Mason's interrogation. Silence had reigned for the last ten minutes but Abby was unable to contain her curiosity any longer. 

"It was nothing," her daughter said, but the sharp edge to her voice said otherwise. 

Abby stood with hands hooked into her pockets, absently biting the inside of her cheek as she watched her daughters pacing with disbelief. Did she think that was fooling anyone? 

"It didn't look like nothing. Octavia was in an even less pleasant mood than usual when she returned and then I find you warning Murphy to keep to himself? Somethings going on."

Clarke fixed her mother with an exasperated look before shaking her head dismissively and resumed pacing the width of the room. She was in no mood to explain herself.

"I may not know exactly what's going on with you," Abby began, stepping forwards in hopes of gaining her daughters full attention. "But I'm your mother and I can tell that somethings weighing on you. This life and the responsibility that comes with it is difficult for anyone to take on, even more so when you want to fix every problem that comes your way." 

She wasn't entirely wrong. Clarke had always been driven to vanquish any problem that she encountered but it could be difficult in situations such as these when there was no simple solution at hand. Even as a child it had been the same, but this time there was nothing Abby could do but be there for her daughter. 

"Clarke?" the older woman added when the girl remained lost in thought, stepping into her path decisively to bring the repetitive pacing to an end. She reached out a gentle hand to cup the girls cheek and offered a supportive smile. 

For a moment it appeared that the blonde girl was going to offer a response but the large doors were thrown open before she had a chance and shrank away from the kind gesture instead. 

"It's fine, really. Just leave it," Clarke insisted, flashing a brief smile before she drew away and turned her attention to the Commander who was closing the distance between them. 

Abby let her arm fall with a hint of disappointment but had little time to dwell on the moment as she focused on the matter at hand. If the Commander had any thoughts about the unexpected interaction then she said nothing, her gaze flicking between the two woman who waited for her announcement. 

"Mason cooperated fully and told us everything he knew," she began promptly, clasping her hands behind her back to address the two women. "Which in truth was not a lot, but his honesty has been noted."

"Has a sentence been passed?" Abby inquired with concern, wanting only the best for a boy who had been influenced by the traitors. He was not a bad person at heart, he had just followed a dark path. 

"Yes. The boy was remorseful and made a full confession. It is my understanding that he was coerced into treacherous actions against Clarke, which ultimately proved to be harmless, and so it has been decided that he will return to Arkadia under terms of imprisonment. Upon serving an acceptable sentence and undergoing necessary evaluations to assess his loyalty, we will consider his release back into the population."

It was better than the death penalty that Abby had half been expecting and she was pleasantly surprised by the outcome. After all, it was an attack on a Skaikru member which traditionally made it their responsibility to deal with the accused. This was no ordinary Skaikru member however, and the Chancellor was more than aware of how eager the feared Commander would have been to exact her revenge on anyone who dared to oppose the blonde leader. There would have been considerably less leniency if Clarke had been injured during the attack. 

"Thank you Commander," the Chancellor offered, breathing a sigh of relief that she would not have to carry news of execution back to camp. "I will see to it myself that he knows just how fortunate he has been today."

The Commander's intense gaze was fully trained on Clarke even as the Chancellor spoke, a private signal passing between the two of them that Abby didn't even try to comprehend as she revelled in the joyous news. She had long since given up trying to decipher the frequent glances and subtle gestures that passed between the leaders, sometimes without conscious effort through the unbreakable bond that had formed. 

Finally tearing her eyes away from the silent girl, it didn't take long for Lexa to brief them on what had been learnt during the formal questioning, a polite gesture of solidarity rather than an urgent discussion. It had already been assumed that the Ark inhabitants increased independence beyond the perimeter fence had ultimately led to the boys encounter with the traitors but importantly he had been the only one to interact with them at the time. 

Abby would need to carefully consider the repercussions of Skaikru presence beyond their walls but with winter fast approaching it allowed enough time to consider what steps would be taken to prevent a reoccurrence of these unfortunate events. Regardless, there was nothing to be done about it at the present time and so the Chancellor excused herself to visit the boy in his cell which the Commander graciously allowed. 

Clarke watched the doors glide shut after her mothers departure and suddenly found herself the sole focus of the Commanders stare. On many occasions this would be a pleasurable sensation, to be the very object of a persons undivided attention was a special occurrence, but the arched eyebrow and set jaw predicted something quite different. 

"Let me guess, Roan had a word with you?" the blonde said with a hint of anguish, pursing her lips at the incredulity of the man. 

"He expressed that you might be doubting his commitment," the Commander summarised, unwilling to go into length about the conversation that had taken place. 

"If Roan's got a problem then he can talk to me about it," Clarke insisted forcefully, tilting her chin to meet her lovers gaze. Her irritation was not aimed at the Commander and they both knew it. 

The blonde drew in a breath and turned away before her frustration could overpower sense, moving towards the raised throne that dominated the room and stared at the curved wooden components as she brought her emotions back under control. 

"Why is Roan still here?" she finally continued, glancing across her shoulder to where the Commander was waiting silently. 

"He has some business within the city to take care of before he leaves, he will be departing in a matter of days."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Clarke huffed, spinning slowly on her heel with growing suspicion. "What business could be more important than dealing with the traitors that cost innocent lives?"

There was a beat of silence as their eyes locked with conflicting intensity, until finally Lexa gestured for the girl to follow her beyond the throne room. Clarke complied with equal curiosity and confusion, matching her lovers long strides until they arrived within their shared chambers on the uppermost level of the tower. 

"These are the reports I received this morning," Lexa explained, gesturing to an array of scrolls that were present on the wide table. "Read them."

For the next ten minutes Clarke scanned through the scrawled messages until she finally placed the last one back down onto the wooden surface with a light sigh. "What's your point?"

"Sangedekru, Trikru, Azgeda, Yujleda, all clans are reporting the same observation."

"That opposition against the alliance has decreased dramatically since the success of our operation and there have been no acts of violence incited by the newly discovered group of traitors since the horrific display in Polis," the blonde leader reeled off in a flat tone, the words committed to memory after reading the same conclusion on every document. 

Lexa waited for her lover to process the information before speaking again. "Exactly. The operation was a success and whatever remains of the traitors are broken with the disruption of their network. So why do you act as if we are still on the brink of war?"

The paper rustled as the blonde glided her hand across the ink stains and stared at the mesmerising patterns rather than meet her lovers questioning gaze. She wanted to share the Commander's belief that the nightmare was over, but there was a persistent doubt that this was only the beginning. 

"Too many people have died for this," she uttered, hands clenching into fists at the memory of the merciless attack in the courtyard. "These traitors want more than just power, they want destruction and chaos."

She had not seen anything like it before, individuals who were willing to give up everything and anyone to see the alliance crumble. It was terrifying to consider and Clarke could not imagine a future where it became a reality. 

"The reports are clear about our success, we have won this battle."

"Until they regroup and try again! This could be the greatest threat we have faced in the history of the alliance and no one seems particularly worried about it, especially the King."

This time it was Lexa who grew serious, stepping forwards to capture the blondes eye, reaching out an arm to gently pull the girl away from the scrolls.

"Do you think we sit here idle, waiting for their attack?" she urged, the conflict clear on her face as her mouth set in a firm line. "I did not want to stress you further last night but I won't keep it from you any longer. There have been developments to our strategy."

Clarke was surprised by the intensity in the woman's voice and her eyes widened as she listened to the admission. She had not even considered the possibility that Roan remained in the city under the Commander's instruction but his vague responses would suggest that there was more at stake than he was letting on. 

"Whilst I was travelling between villages to assess the threat myself, it became clear to me that a similar network of our own could be created in place of the traitors web. That is what we have been setting up. A defence of sorts to ensure that nothing of this magnitude takes place again."

A week ago the Commander had returned to the city with Roan at her side and it had since been a mystery what the King was doing so far from his territory. 

"You and Roan have been coordinating the creation of this network," Clarke said slowly, her mind clearing as she realised what this meant. "The traitors originated from Azgeda, so its vital that Roan oversees the connection between our territories."

Lexa was nodding as her lover continued to process this revelation and watched as she sank down onto the couch with a gentle sigh. If anything the news of this defence was liberating, it offered a solution to the possibility of history repeating itself even if it was only early days.

The King couldn't have expressed this private knowledge in public and it was a conversation best engaged with the Commander. It stung Clarke to learn that she had not been informed of this progress earlier, but considering how she had been dealing with the threat at hand it had undoubtedly been for the best. 

"I didn't want to present this to you before we had fully committed to it's existence, but I see now that you should have been informed. You may not trust Roans intentions all of the time, but know that he is collaborating with us to provide security for our future," Lexa assured her, aware of the unmistakeable conflict that had been present between both leaders over the past few days. "Remember, no-one can know of this network or it will be useless to us, not even your own clan can have knowledge of its existence."

"It won't leave this room," Clarke confirmed and for the first time in weeks she felt a positivity in her heart that had recently been absent. There was no shame in being afraid for the fate of her people, for the entire alliance, but it had been unravelling her for the past week and it was time it came to an end. 

"What happened here in Polis was unthinkable," Lexa added in a softer tone, crouching in front of her lover as the tension between them faded. "What you saw will not soon be forgotten. Just know that we will not let it happen again."

Clarke nodded solemnly and looked down at her feet. "The last few months have been stressful for everyone. I shouldn't have been so eager to challenge Roan or-" 

Lexa hushed her with a finger placed firmly on the blondes lips, smiling knowingly at the unnecessary apology. She had seen the girl slowly beginning to unravel under the intense pressure and was pleased to glimpse a shine of confidence returning to the blue eyes.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Clarke, you just wanted what was best for our people. I understand."

In that moment Clarke could have cried, so overwhelmed by relief and gratitude that she didn't know what to say. Instead, she leant her forehead against her lovers and savoured in their closeness. 

No longer would she let her fear of this toxic group hold her back, prevent her from acknowledging the advances that were being achieved through the alliance. Perhaps one day, far in the future, these traitors would attempt to shatter the peace once more, but they would find themselves facing a deadly force if they dared to revive their cowardly plots. 

If it was a war they wanted then it was a war they would get. 

===========================================================================

Clarke departed soon after their conversation, intent on joining her mother to speak with the imprisoned boy, her worries dissipated and mind centred on what really mattered. She could've sworn her steps were lighter, free from the weight of constant doubt and concern for the future. It was time to live in the moment and take every victory that came their way. 

The large throne room, normally humming with muted chatter or raised voices, was eerily quiet with only the Commander present under the high ceiling. She drew lazy patterns over the wooden arm of the throne as she reclined against the high wooden curves behind her, staring sightlessly past the gathered seats lining either side of the room. 

Her mind was far from the present, head resting back against the wooden structure until the door swung open with a muted creak to interrupt the peaceful moment, her hand ceasing the thoughtless motion as she instinctively shifted into a pose more suited to that of a Commander. 

Roan strolled into the throne room, exuding confidence as he advanced over the extended strip of red material lining the floor, seemingly immune to the heavy gaze that warned of his error. 

"Did she suspect anything?" he inquired lightly, tipping his head to the side when he finally came to a stop in front of the throne, wisely refraining from advancing further as he scrutinised the woman's expression. 

"Fortunately for you, she did not."

Dark war paint accentuated the muted irritation shining from bright green eyes, conveying just how she felt about the King's lack of regard for her precise instructions. 

"I was very clear about the level of discretion that I expected from you," the Commander continued sharply, rising from the throne in a slow, precise movement that left her towering over the King. "I hope you have good reason for disturbing me without a scheduled meeting Roan."

"You should not be so quick to doubt me Commander," the King urged, standing tall beneath the intense observation and even managed a half smile in light of his success. "I had the boy, Murphy, running in circles all day. He was nothing but a minor nuisance and his interference caused no disruption. Everything has been taken care of, as I promised you it would."

His unwavering assurance was unbecoming at times but well earnt, if anything Roan was a man true to his word and Lexa had no reason to doubt him, not yet at least. She nodded swiftly and congratulated his effort, a pointedly minimalistic remark after his failure to remain inconspicuous. 

"You did well, but you should leave now before Clarke returns."

The King inclined his head, showing no indignation at the abrupt dismissal and began a swift retreat from the throne room. 

"You're more than welcome Commander, give Clarke my best," he announced, turning the handle and slipping through the doorway without a backwards glance. 

A moment later it was as if he had never been there and the Commander lowered herself back onto the throne and let the tension seep from her posture. Clarke would not be informed that the King had visited and she certainly wouldn't be receiving his message. 

Silence reigned once more and Lexa cast her irritation aside as she resumed the circular motion of her finger against the worn wood, lost in deep thought. Events were transpiring just as she had planned and it wouldn't be long before everything fell perfectly into place. 

====================================================================

**Thanks for reading this chapter!! Apologies for the delay but I'm sure you can all understand that it's been a crazy Christmas!**

**This story has my complete attention from now on so look out for more updates!**

**Leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)**   
  



	10. You Have My Heart

Polis tower was a hub of activity with the Skaikru attendants due to arrive within only a few hours. The day of the celebratory gathering had finally arrived, with Skaikru and Trikru alike preparing for the reminder of all that had been accomplished since the fragile peace had first brought the two unlikely groups together. 

After months of tension and unrest within the capitol, it was a welcome change to focus on more positive aspects of their lives rather than dwell on the dark events that had been unfolding. 

Clarke found herself pleasantly excited for the festivities, eager to help with the preparation but instead found herself the source of her mothers unwavering conversation. As much as she enjoyed the Chancellors company, it was best enjoyed in small doses. 

"I should really check if there's anything I can do to help," the young leader intoned for the second time when her mother finally paused for breath, not even standing from the couch before the woman reached out to grab her hands. 

"They'll survive without you this once," Abby disagreed, puling the reluctant girl back down with pleading eyes. "This might be my last chance to spend time with you alone, do you really want to waste that?"

It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but Clarke swallowed her frustration and forced a large smile instead, shaking her head as was expected. Under many circumstances she would be more than happy to spend time with her mother, but over a week had now passed in her company and they would soon run out of pointless conversation. 

"Why don't you show me some of your drawings? The last piece you showed me was months ago!"

Clarke hesitated, often unwilling to share her art with other people but reluctantly retrieved the sketchbook from the table and offered it to her mother. It took only another second for her to remember the countless sketches of her lover that decorated the last few pages and hurriedly reclaimed the book before they could be unwittingly discovered. 

She kept her thumb firmly over the last section as she flicked through the collection. Abby took her time to examine each one closely and ask unnecessary questions about the source of inspiration. 

"Some things are just so beautiful that they should be captured forever," the girl explained with a light shrug, never having really thought about it in any other way. The process itself was relaxing and there was never a shortage of ideas that came to mind. 

"What about this one? Is that what I think it is?" her mother added, tapping lightly on the page in question as she tilted her head to assess the whirl of intricate lines that merged into an elaborate creation. 

"It's one of my favourites," Clarke admitted with a small smile to herself, peering over her mothers shoulder to glimpse the work. 

Months earlier, when she had only recently moved to the city, Lexa had made a suggestion when inspiration had been lacking. A representation of both their clans that would symbolise the alliance and newfound harmony between their people. 

If anything it had been a welcome change from the landscape sketches that had been appearing with more frequency, finding herself unable to ignore the beauty of her surroundings. An easy composition it certainly hadn't been but worth the effort when she had produced the completed product a few weeks later. 

Lines overlapped and merged seamlessly to encompass both unique symbols of their respective clans, producing a unique yet familiar design that could express the unity between them.

She was drawn from the reminiscent thoughts as her eyes darted towards the opening door, relieved to see her lover appearing for the first time that morning. As her mother continued to pour over the artwork, Clarke bounced to her feet and met the Commander in the doorway before anyone could object. 

"Where have you been?" she inquired with a hushed tone, not wanting to offend her mother with the desperation in her voice. 

Lexa observed her with a glint of humour in deep green eyes. "Overseeing preparations. Everything is running to schedule and your friends should be arriving over the next few hours."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, it's all in hand."

"You know what I mean," the blonde said urgently, risking a quick glance over her shoulder where the Chancellor remained engrossed with the sketches. "She spent an entire hour telling me about the upgrades that were made to the defensive ditches outside the camp walls."

To her credit, the Commander didn't let an amused smile slip into existence, sensing the girls underlying irritation and calmly pursed her lips instead. "A wise protective precaution after recent events."

Clarke leant closer and maintained a fierce expression. "Don't even get me started on the roof replacements and vehicle maintenance." 

A slight smirk quirked Lexa's lips but she quickly covered it with a sympathetic nod when she addressed her lover. "Don't worry, I have an idea."

During this entire conversation, Abby had been flicking through the sketchbook pretending not to overhear the muted whispers as she privately wondered how the girl had not yet figured out what was going on. Running out of content, she was about to abandon her efforts when she caught the overturned corner of the last three pages between her fingers and revealed the pieces that her daughter had hoped would remain concealed. 

The Commander's appearance was instantly recognisable, spread throughout dozens of small sketches that depicted her training, horse riding, even seated on the official throne. The final page featured much larger drawing of the woman in a more peaceful pose, resting on the couch with eyes closed. 

She was reminded of the girls explanation of why she drew these pieces and smiled softly to herself, admiring the precise detail that had been documented in the sketches. 

Abby glanced up at her daughter in a subtle motion, watching as the Commander reached out a hand to instinctively calm the girl, hardly noticing the motion herself as her lips moved soundlessly in response. There was no denying the affection that bled between them and she could not remember her daughter being so comfortable around another person. 

She was taken by surprise when the conversation ended abruptly and was forced to snap the book shut when both woman turned towards her, suddenly gaining a keen interest in the worn material of the front cover as she carefully returned the book to the low table. 

"The Commander was just informing me that our people will be arriving within a few hours," Clarke began steadily, speaking purposefully as her mother glanced up in feigned surprise. "Whilst we wait she thought it best that-"

"That we move to the dining hall for a meal," Lexa interrupted, ignoring the shocked glance that her lover sent with unrestrained dismay. "Everything is in place so we might as well relax for a few hours before the formalities begin."

Abby smiled graciously and rose to her feet. "That sounds wonderful Commander."

"Yes, wonderful," Clarke confirmed tightly, spinning on her heel to follow Lexa's exit with a heavy stare, unable to voice her objections at not being informed of this development before her mother was invited. 

It was a simple meal by all standards, some bread and fruit constituting more of a light snack than anything. With a feast planned later that evening there was no point enduring a heavy lunch. Casual conversation flowed between the three individuals for almost an hour as Clarke reluctantly accepted the situation and sipped on her drink resolutely, marvelling at the unusual respect and well mannered courtesy that her mother presented. 

"Arkadia would be honoured to welcome you at any time Commander, we have made some impressive advancements since your last visit," the Chancellor noted, smiling warmly at the two women in her company. She pointedly ignored her daughters sceptical expression and focused on her main audience instead. 

"Clarke was telling me about your progress only a few days ago," the Commander recalled, pushing her plate aside after consuming only a few berries. "I will have to take a few days away from the capitol to observe your achievements for myself. Your technological advancements are of great interest to the coalition."

In a moment of considerable self restraint, Clarke narrowly avoided choking on her drink at the unexpected pleasantries, a far cry from the often tense interactions that normally occurred between the two women who scarcely found themselves agreeing on anything. 

She settled for clearing her throat instead, carefully setting the empty glass down on the table as she avoided her mothers sudden attention and mentally grasped for a new topic of conversation. She was saved the trouble when a young attendant knocked politely on the wooden door before entering, all attention thankfully turning towards the girl who ducked her head briefly at the Commander and left without a word.

Clarke was still staring blankly at the vacant space left by the attendant when her mother scraped her chair back and politely excused herself, gesturing to the empty plate in front of her with a meaningful nod. 

"Thank you for the meal Commander, but I must go and welcome our guests."

Clarkes blank stare followed her mothers hasty exit and her mouth fell open silently as her brain tried to piece together what exactly was happening. Something was going on, she just hadn't been informed about it. 

Her suspicions were further raised when Lexa refused to respond to her questions about the odd behaviour and instead rose to her feet in one smooth motion with an uncharacteristically mysterious expression. "Come with me." 

There was no chance to push for an immediate explanation when the Commander strode purposefully from the room, a questioning blue gaze following the woman's departing figure as Clarke hurried close behind, dodging attendants and handmaids in the corridor on the way back to their chambers. One young girl was stationed outside the large set of doors and the blonde leader paused to acknowledge the respectful bow before darting into the bedchamber. 

"What is going-" she repeated, the words dying on her lips when she stepped inside the room and took in her surroundings. "Oh."

Soft candlelight illuminated the room, casting aside the dreary shadows of the midwinter afternoon and filled the air with a pleasant fragrance. Stunning flower arrangements decorated shelves and tables, a tapestry of bright colours that drew the eye in every direction. 

Clarke gazed around the room in wonder, eyes wide as she took in every careful detail until finally coming to a rest on her lover. The woman was waiting patiently at the foot of the bed, hiding her anticipation behind an inscrutable expression. 

"What is this?" the blonde girl finally uttered, stepping forwards until she was within reach of her lover. "It's beautiful."

"This is for you, for us."

Clarke was no closer to understanding and waited for her lover to continue. 

"The ceremony taking place today is not quite what you have been led to believe," Lexa continued after a short pause, her words steady even as she grasped for the appropriate explanation. "It is still a celebration of our alliance but also so much more than that."

"What are you trying to say?" Clarke asked with a hint of a frown on her face, bewildered to glimpse what could have been the Commander biting her lip nervously before the aura of confidence returned and she stepped forward resolutely to grasp her lovers hands. 

"Clarke, you mean more to me than words could ever express," Lexa confessed, unable to hold back the words that came pouring into existence, an unusual display of unrestrained affection from the often stoic leader as she pierced her lover with a passionate stare. "Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"

Clarke's next breath, her next words were stolen in an instant of surprise, jaw almost falling open to hear the words announced with such emotion. Her thoughts tumbled between the the reality of what she was being asked and the knowledge that she was staring breathlessly at her lover, caught in a gaze so intense that the green eyes could almost read every thought that flitted into existence. 

Political opposition, practical considerations and social opinions that would later become apparent, were all forgotten in the face of overwhelming adoration that Clarke felt for the Commander and there was doubt in her voice when she finally replied. 

"Yes," she uttered breathlessly, unable to voice the explosion of emotion that swelled in her heart and filled her with a sense of certainty. Nothing had ever felt more right. 

Lexa smiled broadly and used her grasp on the blonde's hands to pull her forwards for a passionate kiss. All of her preparations, considerations, and elaborate attention to detail had all paid off to hear the single syllable confirm their future. 

"There will be time for us to celebrate later," the Commander insisted, drawing back reluctantly to gaze into the mesmerising blue depths. "Our guests are waiting."

Clarke absently maintained her grip on the Commander's hand and frowned thoughtfully. "This was planned all along?"

"Of course, this ceremony was always intended to be a celebration of our future" Lexa offered easily, gently guiding the girl towards the bed where a stunning dress had been laid out on the furs. "We should get dressed and join our people."

Clarke would have said more but attendants were streaming into the room a heartbeat later, intent on preparing the two women for their public celebration. 

In truth, the blonde leader was still in a state of mild shock, processing the concept of her own wedding even as handmaids tugged her hair back into elegant braids and helped her into the beautiful dress. Her mind was racing as everything fell into place and she now understood the odd behaviour that she had witnessed recently, the lull in conversation when she had walked into a room, the unusual behaviour her mother had been displaying in recent days. It finally made sense. 

Within twenty minutes she found herself placed in front of a tall mirror, admiring the expertly crafted material that swept over her body and around her shoulders. Her breath caught when Lexa floated into view next to her, boasting an exquisitely designed dress of her own. Their eyes met in the reflective surface and in a moment of clarity there was a rush of excitement for the days to come. 

The ceremony that night was merely a private celebration between their respective clans in advance of the wedding which was to take place within the week. Guests would be waiting to drink in honour of the powerful couple and offer congratulations. 

If this had all been put in place for the celebration then Clarke couldn't even imagine the spectacle their wedding would provide. Shaking her head in amazement, Clarke reached back to hold the Commander's hand, squeezing it gently as if to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming. 

This was really happening. She was going to marry the greatest love of her life. 

Muted excitement lingered in the room as the leaders savoured the brief privacy before the festivities began. The handmaids had long since departed from the bed chamber and both leaders were content to enjoy the others company in this special moment. 

Lexa stepped forwards until she was standing directly behind Clarke, head tilted slightly to place a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her lovers neck as a light hand settled on her waist. 

"You look beautiful," she whispered, entwining their hands gently as they remained enraptured with each other in the mirror. "Are you ready?"

Clarke wasn't sure if she was ever ready to face life beyond their own private world, but nodded confidently and slowly turned in her lovers arms to place a gentle kiss on her lips. 

"I love you," she murmured softly.

"I love you too."

A mesmerising trance had taken over the room, an aura of anticipation and adoration, neither women willing to tear her gaze away from the other. Eventually, it was Clarke who slipped her arm around the Commander's and made a silent promise to show her lover just how grateful she was once the celebrations were over. In the meantime, they couldn't be late for their own party. 

=================================================================

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
